PRIMORDIUM NULLA RETRORSUM
by TowandaBR
Summary: Não retorne a suas origens. De TowandaBR, Thysbe e Cris Krux. CAPÍTULO 11 JÁ ESTÁ NO AR. COMPLETO
1. Capítulo 1

**PRIMORDIUM NULLA RETRORSUM**

**AUTHOR:** TowandaBR e Thysbe

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.

4ª temporada.

**Primordium nulla retrorsum: **Não retorne a suas origens

Dedicado a todos aqueles que mantém TLW vivo, escrevendo e/ou lendo fics.

Por favor **R-E-V-I-E-W!!!**

****

**

* * *

**

****

Verônica segurava o trion e enquanto uma inacreditável energia passava por todo o seu corpo, o mundo passava diante de seus olhos.

Viu a floresta, os animais, incontáveis coisas e finalmente seus amigos um a um os viu retornarem ao mesmo local e na ordem em que tinham desaparecido. Primeiro Finn, depois Challenger, Roxton, Malone. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que o jornalista estava retornando a casa da árvore ao ser sugado pelo fenômeno. Finalmente viu Summerllee caindo na cachoeira dois anos antes.

Lentamente tudo foi se acalmando e ela deixou-se cair exausta no chão da casa da árvore. Segundos depois percebeu o olhar preocupado de Finn aproximando-se dela.

"Vê? Você está bem." – Verônica balançou levemente a cabeça.

"Estou. Só preciso descansar alguns minutos. E você?"

"Meio agitada, mas estou ótima." – respondeu a jovem do futuro já se levantando e indo até a cozinha. Retornou em seguida com um pouco d'água e uma toalha molhada que entregou a amiga.

Verônica bebeu e em seguida colocou o pano úmido na nuca. Lentamente os músculos tensos iam relaxando. Ela começou a lembrar dos acontecimentos e ficou apreensiva.

"Finn?"

"O que foi?"

"Não vi Marguerite. Ela não voltou."

"O que você está dizendo?"

Verônica encarou-a com tristeza.

"Por algum motivo não pude trazê-la Finn." – Fez uma pausa – "Marguerite está morta."

"Você está brincando não está?"

Os olhos de Verônica encheram-se de lágrimas e quando ela olhou para Finn, não precisou confirmar com palavras o que já tinha certeza.

* * *

Num misto de alegria por estar vivo e tristeza ao receber a inesperada notícia Challenger foi o primeiro a retornar a casa da árvore encontrando Finn e Verônica a sua espera. 

A moca da selva estava abatida e calada: Pela exaustão e principalmente pela perda da amiga que aprendera a amar como uma irmã como havia Marguerite definido certa vez. Challenger e Finn ainda argumentaram para que descansasse um pouco, mas ela recusou. Queria é claro reencontrar Malone que sabia estar retornando, porém ele não era o motivo principal da recusa. Mais do que ninguém precisava olhar no fundo dos olhos de Roxton.

O barulho do elevador ecoou na casa da arvore, Verônica foi trazida de volta ao mundo real. Observada pelo cientista e a moca do futuro levantou-se lentamente para esperar o amigo.

Ao chegar, Roxton parou dizendo apenas uma palavra.

"Marguerite."

Verônica não esboçou reação. Apenas ficou ali parada com o caçador a sua frente, tão estático quanto ela. Nenhuma palavra precisou ser dita.

Roxton nem percebeu a presença de Finn e Challenger. Apenas desceu dirigindo-se a seu quarto.

Apesar de abalados Challenger e Finn perceberam que cabia a eles administrar a situação. Fizeram com que uma mais do que nunca silenciosa Verônica se recolhesse a seu quarto onde ela imediatamente caiu em sono profundo.

Challenger foi até o quarto de Roxton para encontrá-lo muito quieto em um canto. Concluiu que aquele não era o momento certo para conversar ou consolar. John precisava ficar sozinho.

Malone chegou ao anoitecer. Intrigado, confuso, ele era o que menos informação tinha sobre tudo. A mesa do jantar juntamente com George e Finn, quase nada comeu enquanto atônito ia ficando a par dos acontecimentos. Ao final da refeição dirigiu-se ao quarto daquela que tanto ansiava reencontrar. Desejava, contudo que as circunstancias fossem diferentes. Pretendia apenas olhá-la por alguns minutos, mas após aqueles meses que lhe pareceram intermináveis não resistiu.

"Verônica acorde." – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – "Sou eu."

Abriu os olhos lentamente até finalmente distinguir a figura do homem a seu lado.

"Ned?" – Sentou-se abraçando-o com forca enquanto finalmente deixava as lágrimas fluírem incontrolavelmente.

Na madrugada Roxton sentiu o peito doer. Achou precisar mais do que nunca de ar puro e subiu para a varanda concluindo afinal. O que ele realmente precisava, não estava mais ali.

Olhou para o nada. Que diferença faria? Também não conseguia pensar em nada.

"Roxton" – escutou a doce voz de sua amada e fechou os olhos deliciando-se. Certamente tivera um pesadelo e agora acordava.

"Roxton." – Escutou novamente seu nome para entristecer-se mais uma vez – "Me desculpe Roxton. Eu não pude salvá-la." – Ele não se virou ao, após uma pausa, deixar as palavras fluírem muito baixo, em um tom gélido e sem controle.

"Você tinha suas prioridades Verônica e parece que Marguerite não estava entre elas. Nunca esteve não é?"

"Roxton eu..."

"Você poderia ao menos ter se poupado um pouco de esforço e me deixado também."

Verônica sentiu um peso ainda maior. John estava sendo cruel, ela bem o sabia, mas será que ele não estava certo. Teria ela inconscientemente abandonado a herdeira?

Sentiu alguém colocar-lhe uma manta nos ombros. Alguém que estivera ali todo o tempo.

"Venha querida" – Disse Challenger. Levou-a até a cozinha, despejou um pouco de chá em duas xícaras e sentou-se a seu lado. A moca procurou conforto encostando a cabeça em seus ombros.

"Talvez ele tenha razão Challenger."

"Não tem e você sabe disso. Todos nós sabemos inclusive Roxton. Você amava Marguerite e jamais a deixaria morrer se tivesse escolha."

"Eu vi a saída do platô Challenger."

"Você o que?"

"Eu vi Summerllee cair na cachoeira, eu o vi saindo do outro lado."

"Arthur está vivo?"

"Não sei. A única coisa que tenho certeza é de que a lenda estava certa. A cachoeira é a saída do platô."

* * *

Pela manhã, Roxton saiu com Finn com o objetivo de trazer o corpo da herdeira de volta. 

Tanto Malone quanto Challenger ofereceram-se para a dura tarefa, entretanto ele recusou e mesmo contrariado somente permitiu que Finn lhe fizesse companhia.

Conforme ela descreveria mais tarde, o caçador não disse palavra durante todo o trajeto. Ao chegar e ver a figura estática beijou-lhe levemente os lábios para em seguida embrulhar seu corpo com muito cuidado, como se temesse machucá-la, no mais rico tecido que pode encontrar na casa da árvore. Não chorou, nem lamentou. Apenas fez o que tinha se obrigado a fazer.

Enterrou-a perto de um lugar onde Marguerite costumava isolar-se quando queria ficar sozinha e contou com a presença dos amigos Challenger, Malone e Finn.

Verônica acompanhou de longe sem que John percebesse. Somente depois de algumas horas, quando Roxton voltou para casa foi que se aproximou para depositar uma flor de gergelim em seu tumulo. Depois andou alguns quilômetros até o local onde seu pai estava enterrado e colocou algumas flores do campo em cima da lápide.

"Desculpe pai. Eu sei o quanto você gosta daquela flor, mas a única que encontrei hoje dei a uma pessoa que também me é muito especial."

* * *

"Você vai partir não é?" 

Malone abaixou-se ao lado de Verônica ajudando a colher as verduras para o almoço.

"Quer que eu fique?"

"É o meu desejo, porém prefiro que você parta."

"Por quê?" – Pela primeira vez desviaram os olhos do trabalho olhando um para o outro

"Porque sou egoísta Ned. Se você ficar aqui quero que seja por inteiro e que jamais tenha dúvidas do que deixou para trás."

* * *

Nos dias que se seguiram todos trabalharam muito recolhendo amostras, empacotando seus pertences, arrumando as malas. Quase sempre em silencio e com o semblante triste. 

Finn decidiu ficar no platô. Por mais curiosa que estivesse a respeito do mundo civilizado, embora em outra era, nascera ali e mesmo que com a partida do restante do grupo e ficando apenas ela e Verônica, tinha finalmente sua família.

Ninguém ousou falar com Roxton a respeito do quanto ele fora injusto com Verônica.

Ned, Finn e Challenger ainda tentaram, mas a qualquer sinal de conversa mais séria, o caçador retirava-se.

Ao visitar o túmulo de Marguerite todas as manhãs, acostumou-se a sempre encontrar flores frescas de alguém que ali estivera antes dele.

Na véspera da partida Roxton acordou mais cedo do que de costume para encontrar Verônica retornando de sua caminhada matinal. Ela surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo e mais ainda quando ele tomou as coisas que ela carregava e colocou no chão pegando suas mãos a seguir.

"Agradeço-lhe profundamente por ter salvado minha vida e peço perdão por ter lhe magoado." – a voz dele era firme, mas doce – "Gostaria que soubesse que aqui vivi os meus melhores anos e que você é a amiga que qualquer pessoa sonharia ter, mas poucos tem o privilégio."

"Roxton..." – ela o olhava comovida.

"Eu sei..." – Ele pegou a pequena cesta de frutas do chão retornando com ela para a casa da árvore.

* * *

E foi assim que se jogaram na cachoeira, acreditando ser, naquele momento, mais proveitoso crer no mundo desconhecido que Londres se tornara, do que duvidar do que conheciam tão bem. O platô. 

**CONTINUA...**

**R-E-V-I-E-W!!! R-E-V-I-E-W!!! R-E-V-I-E-W!!!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**PRIMORDIUM NULLA RETRORSUM**

**Capítulo 2**

**AUTHOR:** TowandaBR e Thysbe

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.

4ª temporada.

**Primordium nulla retrorsum: **Não retorne a suas origens

Dedicado a todos aqueles que mantém TLW vivo, escrevendo e/ou lendo fics.

Um especial obrigada a Nessa Reinehr, Lady F, Nay, Simone Bettin, Aline Krux, Cris, Kakau, Cláudia, Rosa, Jessica, Alexander, Fabi, Jú, Jessy, Lady K (obrigada pela revisão gramatical também)

Por favor **R-E-V-I-E-W!!!**

**

* * *

**

Mal salvaram a roupa do corpo. Na verdade, nem sentiram quando bateram na água. Acordaram na margem do rio sem saber o que havia acontecido, se haviam decorrido minutos, horas, dias.

Procuraram pelos pacotes que haviam levado consigo, mas nem sinal deles. Nenhum vestígio, absolutamente nada foi encontrado no rio de águas rasas ou em suas margens lamacentas. Nada das mochilas e pacotes recheados de provas da existência do mundo perdido que haviam reunido nos últimos três anos. Ao se reunirem, constataram que cada um havia ficado com um único objeto.

Após ter empacotado todas as suas coisas, Malone havia percebido que esquecera de colocar dois de seus diários no baú. Um deles sobre o platô. Embalou-os em linóleo e, com uma bandagem amarrou-os junto ao corpo, debaixo da camisa. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrar apenas um. Justamente aquele que jamais mostrara a ninguém. Um pequeno diário dedicado a Verônica.

Naqueles primeiros dias no platô havia ficado tão impressionado com a moça que separou o menor de seus cadernos e nele habituou-se a escrever suas impressões sobre ela. E o mais importante: como ela o afetava e como ficar a seu lado o confortava e diminuía seus medos. Embora lhe trouxesse um maior: perdê-la. Algumas vezes suspeitava de que a moça soubesse como eram especiais as palavras lá escritas. Não que ela as tivesse lido as escondidas. Ned estava absolutamente certo de que ela jamais violaria sua privacidade, mas sim pelo olhar diferente que ele tinha sempre que se dedicava a rabiscar naquele diário em especial.

Roxton sorriu, salvara as duas coisas que maior significado tinham para ele. Seu chapéu que, num impulso, deixara às amigas como um presente para a casa da árvore e uma fotografia intacta de Marguerite, com aquela expressão fingidamente furiosa que ele amava. Naquele dia lhe roubara o mais doce dos beijos.

Aconteceu quase um ano após terem chegado ao platô. Challenger pediu que ela posasse, tendo um brontossauro na clareira atrás de si, para que pudessem provar em Londres a dimensão do animal. Era um dia muito quente e Marguerite parecia estar mais irritadiça do que nunca e, a demora do cientista em escolher um melhor ângulo, não melhorava em nada a situação. Mesmo depois da fotografia ter sido tirada, ela continuou de mau humor. Apesar de saber do perigo que corria, Roxton chegou até ela enquanto a herdeira resmungava, lavando algumas roupas sozinha, e deu-lhe um beijo. Ela correspondeu apaixonadamente para, logo em seguida empurra-lo e chamá-lo de grosso, saindo batendo o pé, fingindo estar ofendida.

Challenger colocara quatro pedras preciosas no bolso do colete. Quando abriu o pequeno saco onde elas estavam, só havia uma. Nem a maior, nem a menor, mas aquela que seria usada para custear o retorno dos três a Londres. Sem sobrar nem faltar nenhum níquel.

Juntamente com algumas outras, conservara aquela pedra por dois anos. Normalmente era característica de Marguerite guardá-las. Mas aquela havia sido uma das quatro que recolhera ao caminhar mata adentro, ao lado do amigo Summerllee logo antes de partirem na frustrada tentativa de deixar o platô no balão, que acabou culminando com a queda de Arthur pela cachoeira, após ter sido ferido por uma flecha. Às vezes, pensava que se tivesse se dedicado menos a encontrar a saída do mundo perdido, seu amigo ainda estaria vivo.

Caminharam por quase meio dia rio abaixo. O clima estava quente e úmido e, o fato de viajarem sem bagagem, ajudou bastante. Perceberam que aqueles três anos no platô lhes haviam dado treinamento suficiente para que aquela pequena jornada pela selva, fosse o mais tranqüila possível.

Finalmente encontraram uma aldeia pequena e rústica, onde foram recebidos calorosamente. Aparentemente todos os seus habitantes, talvez movidos pela curiosidade, se aglomeravam ao seu redor lhes dando boas vindas.

Apesar de não falarem o mesmo idioma de seus anfitriões, estes se fizeram entender naquilo que realmente importava, bastando boa vontade de todos e a compreensão de uma ou outra palavra semelhante à linguagem dos Zanga e uma ou outra palavra aprendida pelos nativos através de outros exploradores que por lá haviam passado. Foram presenteados com o melhor que podiam oferecer a um hóspede.

Levados à parte rasa do rio, onde se formaram pequenas piscinas de água corrente, foram banhados com ervas; seus arranhões tratados; suas roupas lavadas e costuradas artesanalmente.

Fizeram uma deliciosa refeição incluindo peixe assado em folhas de bananeira, mandioca cozida e chá.

Foram conduzidos a uma pequena choupana, por onde o ar circulava livremente, proporcionando uma suave brisa onde se aconchegaram em esteiras no chão e adormeceram o sono dos exploradores.

Ao acordarem, conheceram a aldeia e depois foram conduzidos para lugares diferentes.

Challenger foi levado pelas mulheres e se divertiu enquanto essas tentavam ensinar-lhe a arte de tecer cestos em palha. Ele se encantou com suas habilidades.

Malone foi levado pelos caçadores, que lhe mostraram a arte da confecção das armas de caça. Apesar de instrumentos mortais, entalhavam com cuidado símbolos do respeito que tinham por suas presas.

Roxton foi "capturado" pelas crianças, que o levaram até o rio, onde passaram grande parte do tempo subindo em seus ombros, usando-o como trampolim e intimando-o a juntar-se a elas nas brincadeiras.

Naquele dia, os três homens entregaram-se aos pequenos prazeres, como há muito não faziam e por alguns momentos se esqueceram do real motivo de estarem alí.

Ao cair da noite, reuniram-se com o cacique perto da fogueira. Este lhes entregou um invólucro recheado com incenso mostrando como deviam aspirá-lo.

Após alguns minutos, sentiram-se leves e totalmente receptivos às palavras que viriam a seguir.

"Vocês tem muitas perguntas e eu, algumas respostas." – começou o nativo – "Nossa comunidade está aqui há centenas de anos com uma missão a cumprir. Recepcionar aqueles que saem do platô. A cada um de vocês foi permitido trazer um bem precioso."

"Isto não é verdade. Perdi quase todos os meus diários."

"Ficou com aquele que lhe é mais valioso, não foi?"

Ned sorriu. O nativo apontou para Roxton.

"A você foi permitido que ficasse com o que, no momento, lhe mostra que está vivo."

John acariciou a foto que trazia consigo.

"Eu não saí com nada" – protestou o cientista – "Todos os meus experimentos e anotações se foram."

"Se todos os seus experimentos e anotações tivessem sido salvos, como acha que conseguiria sua passagem de volta?" – Challenger segurou a pedra em seu bolso. Após uma pausa falou.

"Preciso saber uma coisa."

"Arthur Summerlee." – completou Ned.

"Um dos homens mais bondosos que tive o prazer de conhecer."

"Então ele saiu do platô? Ele sobreviveu?" – Roxton estava curioso.

* * *

Assim como Challenger, Roxton e Malone haviam acordado na beira do rio, com Summerllee aconteceu o mesmo. Mas com uma flecha no abdômen, mal conseguia se mover e ficou ali, olhando o céu, ofegante, aguardando seu destino, até ser encontrado e levado para a aldeia.

Gravemente ferido e muito fraco, cada membro da comunidade procurou contribuir para que ele se recuperasse. Desde aqueles que colhiam frutas para o seu suco, até os que zelavam por ele dia e noite – todos tentavam mantê-lo confortável.

E ele nunca reclamava. Por um longo tempo convalesceu, melhorando e se fortalecendo.

Nos primeiros dias após voltar a si, contentava-se em observar, curioso, as pessoas que tão gentilmente o cuidavam. Mais tarde, quando já podia conversar, se divertia tentando comunicar-se com seus esforçados anfitriões.

Ainda deitado, as crianças reuniam-se a sua volta contando-lhe através de gestos estórias de caçadas. Summerllee adorava tê-las por perto. Elas também traziam as plantas para que ele ensinasse o nome de cada uma. Ninguém entendia nada, porém o tom suave da voz de Arthur era sempre um deleite.

Sua lenta recuperação já durava quase dois meses, quando foi repentinamente acometido por outra infecção que teria sido facilmente curada, caso seu organismo não estivesse tão debilitado. Em poucos dias, ele faleceu.

Mas não morreu triste. Naquele ano, no platô, tivera a aventura de toda uma vida e era grato por isso. E em uma noite como aquela, sob o efeito do incenso falou dos amigos que havia feito.

As obstinadas Marguerite e Verônica.

Challenger, o amigo; Roxton, o destemido; Malone, o menino.

Os três amigos refletiram e chegaram a uma mesma conclusão: Arthur Summerllee, o generoso.

* * *

Os dias seguintes foram de muito trabalho. Com a estação das chuvas era muito perigoso prosseguir a viagem, então tentaram aproveitar ao máximo a estadia retribuindo com trabalho a acolhida.

Roxton mostrou algumas técnicas que aprendera em suas caçadas e em sua luta pela sobrevivência no platô. Treinou os nativos para que pudessem conseguir carne de forma mais fácil e com maior fartura.

Challenger dedicou-se a ensinar uma forma mais eficiente de lavrar a terra e dela tirar maior proveito. Mostrou como deviam arar o solo de forma a aproveitar melhor água da chuva.

Malone ajudou na confecção do forno de barro. Quando terminou o trabalho, sorriu ao perceber o quanto havia ficado semelhante ao que existia na casa da árvore. Também entregou-se ao trabalho braçal, cortando lenha ao amanhecer.

Após um mês, prepararam sua parca bagagem e partiram, foram escoltados ao longo do rio Amazonas até outras aldeias, depois o povoado mais próximo. De lá para uma pequena cidade, depois uma maior e até finalmente chegarem a Belém.

Em Belém, se apressaram em informar à Sociedade Zoológica sobre seu retorno e providenciaram transporte transatlântico.

Seguiram mal acomodados no porão de um navio cargueiro, a primeira alternativa que encontraram dentro de seu orçamento, e rumaram em direção ao que uma vez chamaram de lar: Londres.

**CONTINUA...**

**R-E-V-I-E-W!!! R-E-V-I-E-W!!! R-E-V-I-E-W!!!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**PRIMORDIUM NULLA RETRORSUM**

**Capítulo 3**

**AUTHOR:** TowandaBR, Thysbe, Cris Krux

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.

4ª temporada.

**Primordium nulla retrorsum: **Não retorne a suas origens.

Dedicado a todos aqueles que mantém TLW vivo, escrevendo e/ou lendo fics.

Obrigada pelos reviews do capitulo 2 (Taíza, Di Roxton, Cláudia, Keila dos Santos Silveira, Rosa, Nay), a todos que tiveram paciência de esperar o cap 3.

Um especial obrigado Cris por destravar o freio de mão do carrinho.

* * *

Durante longo tempo imaginaram como seria sua chegada a Londres.

O porto apinhado de gente. Eminentes membros da Sociedade Zoológica e da elite londrina muito bem trajada com seus ternos bem cortados e pendendo de seus braços distintas damas em seus melhores vestidos e chapéus.

Repórteres com seus blocos de papel e mãos incansáveis tentando anotar todos os detalhes, fotógrafos com suas câmeras de fole ou Brownie se acotovelando em busca do melhor ângulo para a foto de primeira página dos grandes exploradores da expedição Challenger.

Uma banda tocando musicas alegres, papéis picados sendo jogados sobre eles, crianças fazendo algazarra...

Ao invés disso, desembarcaram sob a névoa fria de uma manhã chuvosa onde um único empregado da Sociedade Zoológica os aguardava. Parecia que mal completara 18 ou 19 anos. De capa e guarda chuva aproximou-se.

"Professor George Challenger?" – Elevou a voz tentando fazer-se ouvir acima dos ruídos que os cercavam.

"Sou eu." – Disse o cientista apontando em seguida para seus companheiros – "Estes são John Roxton e Edward Malone."

"E quanto ao professor Summerlee e a senhorita Krux?"

"Somos apenas três."

"Está certo. Acompanhe-me, por favor."

Parecia que era a primeira vez que viam Londres.

A quantidade de automóveis nas ruas havia aumentado significativamente durante sua ausência, as luzes, a quantidade de edifícios.

Perdidos em seus pensamentos nenhum deles conversou durante o trajeto.

Foram levados a um hotel no centro da cidade. Sem luxo, mas muito asseado e silencioso onde puderam enfim tomar um bom banho, barbear-se, fazer uma deliciosa e farta refeição e dormir em camas cobertas com lençóis limpos e perfumados com lavanda.

Ao contrário de Roxton e Challenger, Malone, mesmo cansado, acordou no meio da noite refugiando-se em uma escrivaninha no canto. Acendeu o abajur e começou a escrever compulsivamente como vinha fazendo desde o embarque em Belém.

"Quero me lembrar de tudo, mas é impossível. Vou escrevendo o que posso para talvez mais tarde tentar colocar todos os fatos da melhor forma possível. Porém por mais que meus pensamentos flutuem sobre tudo pelo que passamos, eles teimam em aterrissar sempre no mesmo lugar. Será que ela está bem?"

Ned observou os amigos adormecidos.

"Conversamos tão pouco durante nossa viagem de volta. Partilhamos tantas coisas juntos e de repente estamos silenciosos como estranhos. Mais silenciosos, talvez até, que durante nossa viagem de ida, há mais de três anos, ao mundo perdido."

Ele parou por um instante, pois aquela constatação o fazia pensar. E foi assim que os outros o encontraram na manhã seguinte, ainda escrevendo eventualmente, mas pensando, a maior parte do tempo.

Quando desceram para o desjejum, ainda silenciosos, encontraram um mensageiro da Sociedade Zoológica, convocando-os para uma reunião ainda naquela manhã.

Entreolharam-se, estranhando. Até aquele momento não tinham ainda recebido nenhuma notícia de suas famílias, nenhum contato, nada, e a primeira coisa que os aguardava naquela manhã era justamente o menos provável: uma convocação para uma reunião praticamente imediata na Sociedade Zoológica.

De qualquer forma, o mensageiro era um mero garoto de recados e não tinha as respostas que eles apreciariam. Subiram e depois de rapidamente se arrumarem, voltaram a descer para acompanhar o rapaz ao prédio da Sociedade.

Mais uma vez todas as suas expectativas seriam frustradas. Sempre que imaginavam sua recepção na Sociedade Zoológica visualizavam uma multidão de cientistas de renome envergando seus fraques mais elegantes. Um saguão apinhado, onde o champagne, o uísque e os charutos estivessem passando de mão em mão. Os jornalistas estrategicamente posicionados desde a entrada do grande salão para fotografá-los de todos os ângulos, e todos eles preparados para que cada palavra do que dissessem virasse artigo de capa de todos os jornais londrinos.

Porém, o que encontraram ao chegar foi apenas o saguão empoeirado e silencioso, como em qualquer dia normal. Nenhum público os aguardava, o púlpito estava vazio e nada havia que pudesse lembrá-los do glamour que George Challenger tivera exatamente naquele salão quando estivera montando a expedição.

Um grupo reduzido de professores de ar severo os aguardava displicentemente sentados apreciando seu chá. Eram três professores, que se levantaram à chegada dos exploradores, os cumprimentaram com frieza, e pediram que cada um deles os acompanhasse, separadamente.

"Eu exijo uma explicação." - Challenger finalmente não se conteve.

Seus amigos – e os catedráticos – pararam, como que espantados diante da reação dele.

"Desculpe, professor, mas quem está aqui para ouvir explicações somos nós. " - O catedrático que se encarregara de Challenger apressou-se a pontuar, enfaticamente.

Challenger sentiu uma onda de rubor invadir-lhe as faces, e sua tradicional apoplexia demonstrou-se, mas ele se conteve diante do olhar apático de Roxton e Malone. O melhor era ficarem calados, fazer o que a Sociedade tinha planejado, e acabarem logo com aquilo para que pudessem seguir com suas vidas.

Foram conduzidos ao segundo piso do prédio, onde cada um, acompanhado de um dos professores, foi alocado a uma sala fechada. Nessa sala, além deles, apenas uma estenografa para tomar notas. E só então eles entenderam o que se passava.

"Por favor, diga seu nome completo, data e local de nascimento. "

O procedimento se repetia nas três salas como se tivesse sido amplamente ensaiado. Os três responderam às perguntas de identificação, cada vez mais intrigados porque era claro que tais dados eram de conhecimento da Sociedade !

"Pode nos contar o que aconteceu nos últimos três anos? "

"Chegamos ao Mundo Perdido." - começou Challenger - "Viajando pela floresta Amazônica, atingimos um platô continental com um balão pilotado por Edward Malone."

"O balão que eu pilotava foi apanhado em uma corrente de ar ascendente, e quando nos demos conta, tínhamos ficado presos numa árvore enorme dentro do platô, em que os ventos não nos permitiam sair." – Explicava Malone em outra sala.

"Encontramos neste platô todo tipo de animais pré-históricos. Tiranossauros Rex quase tão altos quanto esse prédio, raptors mais rápidos do que qualquer coisa que jamais tenhamos visto, animais maiores do que uma casa comum." - Roxton explicava calmamente por sua vez.

"Tínhamos sido precedidos por uma expedição anterior, muito grande, a expedição Layton." - Challenger tentava montar o quebra-cabeça da viagem da forma mais clara para seus interlocutores.

"E a filha de Thomas Layton, líder dessa expedição, foi quem nos deu abrigo durante esses três anos que passamos no platô. Ficamos na Casa da Árvore que seus pais haviam construído." - Ned acrescentou.

"Sim, uma grande caçadora, que sobreviveu sozinha por onze anos usando como armas apenas facas para caçar." - Foi a observação sempre admirada de Roxton para o professor que o interrogava.

"Provas? Vejamos, nós mal conseguimos sair vivos de lá. Acabei de explicar que caímos em uma cachoeira e perdemos tudo o que tínhamos!Como ousa duvidar de minhas palavras e exigir provas concretas de um de seus membros mais notórios ?" - Challenger estava irascível.

"Meus diários foram todos perdidos na cachoeira!" - Ned insistia, ciente de que jamais mostraria a eles o único diário que restara, aquele sobre Verônica.

"Troféus? Você enlouqueceu? Nem parece um professor perguntando! Você sabe o tamanho que um bicho daqueles tem? Nós mal escapamos com vida, quanto mais trazendo algum espécime daqueles! Teríamos afundado na cachoeira!" - Roxton, por sua vez, estava inconformado.

"E quanto ao Professor Summerlee? E a patrocinadora da expedição de vocês, senhorita Krux?" - a pergunta se repetiu separadamente nas três salas.

"Tivemos uma batalha com uma tribo rebelde que pretendia dominar o platô com o uso da pólvora." - Challenger começou explicando.

"Pólvora? Mas eles conheciam a pólvora? Ou vocês os ensinaram?"

"Na verdade, ensinamos uma tribo de homens-lagarto, involuntariamente – sob tortura. E eles passaram o conhecimento para essa tribo rebelde." – Ned continuava.

"Exatamente. Homens-lagarto! Selvagens? Não! Pelo menos eles não eram mais selvagens do que o professor está sendo agora!" - Roxton tinha definitivamente perdido a paciência.

"Não, não conseguimos encontrá-lo. Ele foi arrastado pela correnteza e caiu numa cachoeira gigantesca. Ele ainda se comunicou conosco depois disso." Challenger acrescentou.

"Via telepatia, claro! Eu cheguei a cair na mesma cachoeira, porém fui estranhamente mandado de volta." - Ned tentou explicar.

"É claro que tentamos salvá-lo! Mas o próprio homem-lagarto que me salvou viu-o cair na cachoeira, onde nós não conseguíamos alcançá-lo. Soubemos depois que ele tinha saído do platô e que estava se recuperando na mesma tribo que nos acolheu, mas teve uma febre da selva e morreu." - Roxton concluiu.

"E a patrocinadora de vocês?"

"Ela foi morta por uma tribo druida que a confundiu com uma ancestral dela." - Challenger tentava manter sua voz impassível, apesar da dor.

"Sim! Druidas que se diziam seus antepassados druidas e que a apunhalaram!" - Ned estava tentando explicar a situação terrível pela qual seus amigos tinham passado.

"É claro que não a abandonamos! Mas quando finalmente a encontramos já não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer, ela já estava morta!" - Roxton estava tomado pela dor e enfurecido pela indiferença e frieza com que o professor o interrogava.

Eles sabiam que haviam detalhes que deveriam permanecer com eles ou arriscariam serem trancafiados como loucos.

Em uma outra sala, longe dali, as transcrições de cada estenografa iam chegando e sendo comparadas.

Mesmo separados as versões dos três homens coincidiam e eles davam depoimentos consistentes e coerentes, apesar da falta de provas. Mas aquilo tudo soava absolutamente impossível. Um platô perdido, com dinossauros, homens-macaco, homens-lagarto, encontro de planos de realidade, e ainda um dos membros da expedição morto por druidas. Definitivamente inverossímil.

Após terminado o "interrogatório" os três foram levados a sala onde o chefe do conselho da Sociedade Zoológica tinha acompanhado a acareação através das transcrições.

"Posso saber o motivo de termos sido interrogados dessa forma?" - Challenger tinha voltado a seu velho eu.

"Por não terem provas, precisávamos saber se as informações que traziam eram verdadeiras. E também saber qual o grau de responsabilidade de vocês na morte dos dois membros da expedição. Essa Sociedade tem uma reputação a zelar como é de seu conhecimento, George." - O catedrático explicou.

"E estão convencidos agora?" - Ned ousou perguntar.

O homem demorou um pouco para responder.

"Digamos que os depoimentos são impressionantes, mas sem provas a Sociedade Zoológica não pode corroborá-los, muito menos permitir que os resultados sejam divulgados. Nosso observador imparcial está morto, a patrocinadora de vocês também e não queremos ver o nome da Sociedade associado a esse tipo de história mirabolante que não pode ser comprovada. Sinto muito, George. Agora, estão dispensados. Há um carro esperando cada um de vocês para levá-los a suas casas ou aonde preferirem. Tenham um bom dia, cavalheiros." - Levantou-se, sinalizando que a entrevista estava encerrada.

Os homens cumprimentaram surpresos, e antes que pudessem protestar viram-se ofuscados pela luminosidade baça das ruas de Londres.

Os três se entreolharam – apenas Roxton tinha permanecido calado desde o final do interrogatório.

"John?" - Challenger, notando isso, colocou um braço no braço do amigo.

O caçador pareceu despertar de um mundo de sonho, quando ergueu os olhos assombrados para ele.

"Eles acham que nós os abandonamos. George. Será que eles estão certos?" - Mais uma vez uma pontada de culpa feria o lorde.

"Nós fizemos tudo o que foi possível, Roxton, e você sabe disso tão bem quanto nós. Não deixe que esses malditos consigam o que querem, que é nos destruir, nos desmoralizar." - disse Ned, por sua vez, apoiando o amigo.

Definitivamente não estavam mais habituados nem ao clima frio de Londres e das pessoas de Londres. Nada que pudesse lembrá-los do platô.

Três carros os aguardavam com suas parcas bagagens já devidamente coletadas no hotel.

"Creio que por ora é aqui que nos despedimos. Vamos manter contato, sim?" – disse Challenger, com voz frustrada.

"É claro." - Roxton e Malone responderam formalmente.

Cada um entrou em um carro, que partiu em direções diferentes.

Finalmente sozinhos cada um tentaria reconstruir as imagens e referências naquele mundo.

Edward Malone tentaria resgatar suas lembranças, John Roxton sua vida, George Challenger sua credibilidade.

**  
CONTINUA...**

**R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**PRIMORDIUM NULLA RETRORSUM**

**Capítulo 4**

**AUTHOR:** TowandaBR, Thysbe, Cris Krux

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.

4ª temporada.

**PRIMORDIUM NULLA RETRORSUM:** Não retorne às suas origens.

Dedicado a todos aqueles que mantém TLW vivo, escrevendo e/ou lendo fics.

Obrigada Nessa Reinehr , Di Roxton, Cláudia, Rosa, Cris, Kakau, Fabi K Roxton, Maga-Patologica.

* * *

George Challenger desceu do bonde elétrico e parou olhando para a construção a sua frente: um sobrado de madeira e pedra.

Após hesitar por alguns minutos, empurrou o portão de ferro, mas a princípio não conseguiu abri-lo. Uma das dobradiças havia quebrado, fazendo com que ele arrastasse no chão. Além disso, estava enferrujado. Com ajuda de um pedaço de madeira que usou como alavanca, conseguiu finalmente abri-lo, adentrando o jardim.

O local estava coberto de vegetação morta e infestado por ervas daninhas, pulgões, lagartas, ácaros e formigas. O cientista parou bem no meio e fechou os olhos por um instante. Viu em sua mente o pequeno, mas belo jardim, pontuado por vegetação podada, recheado de moréias, agapantos, íris, gerânios, dracenas, laranjinhas. No pequeno chafariz, como parte de suas pequenas experiências caseiras, George havia desenvolvido a cultura de plantas hidropônicas.

Subiu os três degraus que davam acesso à varanda. Parou diante da pesada porta de madeira de lei, tão diferente agora, carcomida pelos cupins. Bastou um leve empurrão para que cedesse e lhe desse acesso ao interior da casa.

Tudo o que os raios de sol que adentravam pelas frestas das janelas permitiam ver estava coberto por uma fina camada de poeira e teias de aranha.

Começou sua peregrinação pelo vestíbulo. Olhou para as escadas e fechou os olhos. Lembrou nitidamente de sua Jessie, cuja visão esplendorosa em um vestido de seda púrpura o fizera esquecer o quanto estavam atrasados para a entrega do prêmio para o seu projeto.

Na sala de estar, relembrou as noites frias, quando os dois ficavam em companhia um do outro lendo um livro sob a luz aconchegante da lareira, trocando sorrisos cúmplices, olhares de paixão já amadurecida.

Em seu gabinete, à esquerda da porta de entrada, o cientista, concentrado em seu trabalho, repentinamente percebia uma xícara de chá de cerejas pretas com biscoitos caseiros ou um pedaço de bolo de nozes bem a sua frente. Ela sabia como ninguém fazê-lo sentir-se importante.

Na sala de jantar, deliciava-se com o peixe com batatas e a deliciosa sobremesa de maçãs verdes.

Na cozinha, o homem relembrou as incontáveis vezes que recebia o olhar de reprovação da esposa, ao usar o fogão para suas experiências, que quase sempre estragavam algum utensílio, sujavam as dependências ou deixavam um cheiro insuportável por toda a casa. Como um garoto travesso, ele corria para ela, dava-lhe um beijo no rosto e fugia para longe dali. Só após ele se afastar ela se permitia um sorriso furtivo.

Quando subiu até o quarto do casal, Challenger sentou-se no chão, exatamente no mesmo lugar onde costumava ficar sua cama. Fechou mais uma vez os olhos. Quase podia sentir o toque suave da única mulher capaz de preencher a sua vida.

George surpreendeu-se ao sentir o calor de uma lágrima descendo lentamente pelo seu rosto. Alguma coisa havia faltado naquela casa. Os risos dos filhos que lhe permitiriam ter sua família completa, que ele não se permitiu, e nem a Jessie, ter.

A principio, quando conseguiu ter notícias de sua Jessie, hesitou sobre que decisão deveria tomar.

As notícias do massacre dos carregadores da expedição Challenger haviam sido desoladoras para ela - afinal jamais se tivera notícia de algum sobrevivente naquele tipo de ataque. A informação fora dada por outros carregadores que semanas depois encontraram os corpos já impossíveis de serem identificados, exceto pelas roupas.

Ela ainda aguardou por dois anos, mesmo que sem esperanças, por notícias de que algum explorador, e principalmente George, estivessem vivos.

A expedição seria perigosa, e justamente por isso, Challenger deixara todos os bens sob administração da esposa. Se alguma coisa lhe acontecesse ela teria como sobreviver.

Mesmo assim ela se desfez daqueles que não lhe eram essenciais e principalmente dos que lhe traziam lembranças dolorosas. Sentindo o peso da solidão cair sobre si, aproveitou-se de sua boa educação e foi ganhar a vida como preceptora em abastadas casas de família.

A partir daí nascia uma nova Jessie, completamente dona de sua vida, até então atrelada primeiro ao pai e, mais tarde, após o casamento, ao cientista. O mundo se abriu para ela, que conheceu novas pessoas e tão interessantes quanto os amigos cientistas do marido.

Quando a irmã caçula (muito mais nova do que ela) e seu marido faleceram repentinamente na Austrália, deixando quatro filhos pequenos, Jessie tomou para si a responsabilidade de terminar de criá-los, e para lá se mudou para tomar conta dos pequenos a quem se entregou como se fossem seus próprios filhos.

Com Challenger ela havia aprendido o que era companheirismo e amor. Sem ele, descobriu o que era ser uma pessoa plena.

"Você está feliz, não é, querida?" – perguntou o cientista, como se quisesse que o vento levasse suas palavras até ela, agora muito distante dali.

Fechou a porta do que um dia havia sido sua casa. Aquela era uma página virada e George decidiu que não tinha o direito de interferir. Seguiria sua vida assim como Jessie continuava a dela.

"Adeus, Jessie."

Challenger mudou-se para uma pequena cidade no interior. Lá dava aulas na escola local, onde muitas vezes lhe perguntavam por que alguém com suas impressionantes credenciais acadêmicas lecionava naquele fim de mundo.

"Pelo ar puro." – Respondia ele.

O que não deixava de ter um fundo de verdade.

Quando não estava em sala de aula, dava longas caminhadas ao ar livre tentando reencontrar uma porção ínfima das maravilhas que presenciara um dia. A ciência não era tão interessante naquele lugar que o entediava pela ausência de mistérios.

Sentado na relva, ria enquanto se lembrava das desabaladas carreiras que davam ao fugirem de um raptor ou outro animal. E das deliciosas e calorosas discussões com Summerlee, cada qual defendendo com fervor seu ponto de vista. Por vezes eles até concordavam, mas nenhum dos dois daria o braço a torcer. Era mais divertido implicarem um com o outro.

Mas Summerlee não estava mais entre eles. E aquela cidade do interior, apesar da vegetação e do ar puro, não era - nem nunca seria - o Mundo Perdido...

**CONTINUA... **

**R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**PRIMORDIUM NULLA RETRORSUM**

**Capítulo 5**

**AUTHOR:** TowandaBR, Thysbe, Cris Krux

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.

4ª temporada.

**PRIMORDIUM NULLA RETRORSUM:** Não retorne às suas origens.

Dedicado a todos aqueles que mantém TLW vivo, escrevendo e/ou lendo fics.

Obrigada Cris, Maga, Di Roxton, Cláudia, Kakau, Fabi K Roxton, Nessa Reinehr, Jess.

* * *

O percurso de Londres a Avebury não havia sido nada fácil.

A todo instante algum passageiro reconhecia o rosto do notório aventureiro que havia figurado nas primeiras páginas de todos os principais jornais do continente. Tanta atenção por parte de desconhecidos não era nenhuma surpresa, ter saído ileso de uma expedição perdida por três anos era um grande feito.

Mas a fama era o sonho de outra pessoa, alguém que não havia sobrevivido para realizá-lo.

Ileso? Cada um sabe a dor e a delícia de ser o que é, e a delícia de sua existência havia se extinguido. Havia sido ceifada pelas forças incompreensíveis que regem o platô, enquanto a dor lancinante da perda permanecia, retornando cada vez mais intensa a cada recordação daqueles grandes olhos azuis, do riso sarcástico que iluminava sua agora apagada existência.

Mas todos sabemos que nada é tão ruim quanto parece, tudo pode ser muito pior e essa era uma idéia que vinha sendo inculcada em seu cerne.

Os acontecimentos em Londres não tinham sido os melhores, e o recado de sua mãe pedindo seu retorno à Avebury certamente não contribuíra em nada para melhorar seu estado.

A entrada do solar dos Roxton continuava a mesma. O grande portão de ferro retorcido, a estradinha ladeada por pinheirinhos com a imponente escadaria ao final, os pilares, a varanda, a grande porta.

Ali havia passado toda sua infância e parte da juventude, ali sobrevivera a grandes perdas e tivera grandes alegrias, mas entrar sem bater não lhe parecia apropriado.

Respirou fundo, levantou a aldrava e a deixou cair sobre a porta em um baque surdo e tímido, como se temesse ser atendido. A porta lhe foi aberta por um rosto querido, triste e envelhecido que há muito não figurava em suas lembranças.

"John, que bom que atendeu nosso chamado. Lady Roxton não está nada bem."

E se viu sendo guiado ao segundo andar da casa onde crescera por aquele a quem considerava um pai, Coburn, fiel mordomo dos Roxton há quase meio século.

Coburn se deteve em frente à porta do quarto principal e em voz velada preparou John para a cena que se seguiria.

"Lady Roxton piorou muito nos últimos dias. Sua saúde nunca mais foi a mesma desde a tragédia que nos afetou. A tuberculose fugiu ao controle dos médicos. Seus dias estão contados... Nada pode ser feito... Sinto muito, menino!"

Roxton sabia da doença contra a qual a mãe lutava há anos. Sempre fora otimista quanto a isso, pois Lady Roxton sempre foi muito forte e lutava bravamente contra sua infecção. As notícias não poderiam ser piores.

"Menino, sua partida e desaparecimento foram demasiadamente duros para sua mãe. Achávamos que o havíamos perdido até termos notícias pelos jornais. Vê-lo agora a afetará, esperamos que seja de forma a apaziguar seus últimos instantes entre nós."

E com estas palavras, abriu a porta do quarto escuro e se deparou com a grande cama de dossel onde se encontrava sua mãe, magra, pálida, com uma expressão de profunda dor. Aproximou-se.

"Mamãe." – disse tomando-lhe a pequena mão, cuja temperatura acusava seu estado febril.

"Meu filho! Você está bem? Pensei que não chegaria a tempo."

"Mamãe, a senhora está bem? O que estou dizendo? Posso ver que não. Me perdoe por abandoná-la, eu sei que fui um péssimo filho, mas minha dor era muito grande, não podia suportar os olhares acusadores. Todos me culpavam pelo acidente de William e pelo ataque de papai, eu..."

Lady Roxton o interrompeu.

"John, tudo foi um terrível acidente, você não tem culpa de nada. Sinto muito que tenha passado todo esse tempo atormentado por esses sentimentos..." – Tossiu, tossiu vigorosamente a ponto de expelir sangue pela boca – "Perdê-los foi muito difícil, e pensar que tinha perdido você foi mais ainda. Você é o último de nós. Tenho um pedido..." – e continuou a tossir, assustando Roxton, que nunca havia visto sua mãe em tal estado.

"Mamãe, nos falaremos mais tarde, preciso chamar o médico. Descanse enquanto ele não vem. Nos falaremos quando se sentir melhor."

"Não, meu filho, meu tempo com você se extingue. Logo estarei com seu pai e William. Não chore, querido, estou feliz em poder reencontrá-los, um dia você virá também." – Disse ela enquanto tossia, tossia, suava e ardia em febre – "Você é o último, precisa assumir seu título... os negócios... as propriedades... se casar com uma boa moça... ser feliz na... na... Inglaterra..." – De repente emudeceu, se entregou a espasmos cada vez mais fortes que assustaram Roxton mais ainda.

"Mamãe!"

"Por... favor, diga... que o fará!" – disse em um fio de voz que logo se extinguiu.

Roxton tomou sua mão mais uma vez e disse maquinalmente.

"Sim, eu o farei."

A mulher continuou tossindo, se contorcendo de forma assustadora, até que parou. Suas forças pareciam ter se extinguido.

Coburn mais do que depressa veio ao encontro dos dois, mas nada mais podia ser feito.

Lady Roxton havia partido.

**CONTINUA... **

**R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**PRIMORDIUM NULLA RETRORSUM**

**Capítulo 6**

**AUTHOR:** TowandaBR, Thysbe, Cris Krux

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.

4ª temporada.

**PRIMORDIUM NULLA RETRORSUM:** Não retorne às suas origens.

Dedicado a todos aqueles que mantém TLW vivo, escrevendo e/ou lendo fics.

Obrigada Di Roxton, Cris, Fabi K Roxton Nessa Reinehr, Kakau, TLWAddicted, Jess , Maga.

* * *

Edward Malone conseguira emprego no jornal do pai de Gladys, onde passou a escrever crônicas com um entusiasmo inversamente proporcional à sua necessidade de reescrever seus diários sobre o mundo perdido.

Talvez por estar desanimado demais para perceber que seu destino pertencia somente a ele, retomara sua relação com a moça.

Ela o arrastava para festas, apresentando-o como o corajoso noivo que havia estado na famosa expedição Challenger e sobrevivera aos perigos da selva. Quando começavam a perguntar sobre sua vida durante aqueles anos, ele apenas dava de ombros dizendo ao seu interlocutor que aguardasse o momento da publicação de sua obra. Ou simplesmente pedia licença e, seguindo o garçom, servia-se de uma taça de vinho, passando o resto da noite escondido em um canto.

Gladys ficava furiosa e no carro com motorista falava sem parar durante todo o trajeto ao levá-lo de volta para casa no fim da noite.

"Boa noite, Gladys." – dizia ele invariavelmente, descendo do carro e subindo os quatro lances de escada que o separavam de seu refúgio.

Morava em um pequeno quarto de uma pensão no subúrbio com uma cama estreita, mesa, cadeira, e um pequeno armário de madeira velhos, que era mais do que julgava precisar naqueles dias. Como noivo de Gladys, recebia, sem saber, salário pouco maior do que seria pago a outro jornalista naquela posição.

Acordava às 4:30 da manhã, lavava-se e, após vestir-se, andava os três quarteirões, ainda no escuro, que o separavam do trem que o levaria por quase duas horas até o centro de Londres. Durante o percurso, o jornalista apoiava a cabeça na janela e olhava para fora com olhar melancólico. Nunca dormia durante o percurso, mas também não via nada do mundo a sua volta. Ao chegar ao seu destino, descia arrastando-se até a redação, onde cumprimentava mecanicamente as pessoas que se mostravam falsamente indulgentes com aquele homem jovem, patético, e que se tornaria genro do dono do jornal.

Foi-lhe oferecido emprego em tempo integral, mas Ned recusou. Precisava daquele tempo livre para dedicar-se ao que era mais importante.

E ele parecia possuído por alguma força. De sua mente brotavam lembranças tão vívidas dos três anos naquela terra estranha que ele imaginava poder tocá-las. Temendo perdê-las de forma irremediável, escrevia sem parar até que acabasse sua tinta. Então, angustiado, pegava o lápis e continuava até que seus dedos doessem, ou que fosse vencido pelo cansaço e dormisse em cima das folhas amareladas que usava.

Nas poucas noites de sono verdadeiramente legítimas, tomava um banho no banheiro coletivo da pensão e deitava-se na cama, abraçado ao diário surrado, com capa de couro puída, que tinha sempre consigo e que lhe remetia de volta àquele doce olhar. Então Edward Malone sonhava. Mas, ao acordar no dia seguinte, quando o dia já ia alto fazendo com que perdesse o dia de trabalho, tentava relembrar as palavras com que ela havia lhe acariciado os ouvidos em seu sonho, mas não conseguia.

Às vezes angustiava-se com a idéia de que, sem nenhuma foto como recordação, pudesse esquecer aquela face.

Em uma tarde chuvosa, Ned fechou os olhos em busca do rosto e enfim percebeu que, ao contrário do mundo perdido que estava gravado em seu cérebro e por isso teria que ser transportado rapidamente para o papel, Verônica estava gravada de forma indelével em sua alma.

E ela orgulhava-se tanto da pessoa em que ele havia se transformado durante aquele tempo. E confiava que ele era um homem íntegro e que faria aquilo que precisasse para encontrar seu lugar no mundo.

Após meses de apatia, finalmente ele decidiu que chegara o momento de reescrever sua própria história.

* * *

Malone pouco comeu no jantar. Ao invés disso, observou com atenção o ambiente que o cercava, o luxo, as pessoas, os funcionários do restaurante sempre com postura rígida, silenciosos e educados. Os fregueses, impecavelmente vestidos, formais, conversando sobre assuntos que Ned imaginou que muitos deles na verdade sequer entendessem.

Observou também sua acompanhante.

Gladys reclamara por diversas vezes. Da temperatura levemente inadequada do vinho, do atendimento que ela não considerou imediato, do calor.

O jornalista irritou-se e ainda pensou em fazer algum comentário, mas desistiu no momento em que percebeu que o problema não era o restaurante, as pessoas que o cercavam, nem Londres e nem Gladys. Embora há muito relutasse em admitir, percebeu de forma mais clara do que nunca que não mais pertencia e jamais voltaria a pertencer àquele lugar.

Deixara de ser Ned Malone, o jornalista interessado em sua afirmação profissional e que se divertia nas festas elegantes. Tornara-se o homem interessado em contar histórias reais ou fantasiosas, interessado em participar delas e em degustar uma bela refeição em companhia de bons amigos, sem se preocupar tanto com boas maneiras.

Após o jantar, ao contrário do normal, levou a noiva até em casa.

"Precisamos conversar, Gladys." – Ela o conduziu até a elegante biblioteca.

"Quer beber alguma coisa, Neddy?"

"Não, obrigado" – Malone hesitou e finalmente percebeu que não podia mais adiar aquela conversa – "Eu preciso voltar, Gladys."

"Ainda é cedo."

"Você não entendeu. Vou voltar para o mundo perdido."

Gladys deu um sorriso amarelo.

"Esta é uma ótima piada." – Ela parou observando o noivo. Ele exibia um olhar triste. – "Você não está brincando, não é?"

"Não. Não estou."

"E quanto a seu livro?"

"Também lamento dizer, mas não gostaria de publicá-lo pela editora do seu pai."

"Mas você sonhou com isso sua vida inteira, Neddy."

"Sei disso. Mas eu mudei e meus sonhos também."

"E quanto a mim?"

"Me perdoe, Gladys, mas meus novos sonhos não incluem você. Sinto muito."

"Posso voltar a fazer parte deles, Neddy. Eu te amo."

"Sabe que isso também não é verdade. Éramos jovens e foi muito conveniente tanto para mim quanto para você que ficássemos juntos. Acho que realmente acreditamos que um dia pudéssemos nos apaixonar, mas sei que agora isso não mais será possível."

"A talzinha é a causa disso tudo, não é?"

"Não. Nós somos a causa disso tudo. Se realmente houvesse algo forte entre eu e você, não haveria dúvidas sobre o que fazer."

"Já pensou que ela pode não te querer?"

O jornalista virou encarando-a.

"Você não entendeu, não é? Não estou voltando por causa dela, e sim por minha causa. Se fosse apenas por ela, eu jamais teria partido. Precisei fazer essa viagem de volta para descobrir o lugar onde pertenço."

"E como pretende fazer isso? Vai precisar de dinheiro e você está completamente falido."

"Sinceramente não sei. Talvez nunca consiga. Mas voltar a ter um objetivo já me anima muito. Quero trabalhar bastante, economizar, publicar meu livro..."

"Basta uma palavra minha a meu pai e você não publicará mais nada em toda a Europa."

Malone sorriu.

"Eu precisava escrever, Gladys, e isso eu fiz. Se tiver que publicar em folhetins mambembes, assim será. Se nem assim eu puder colocar os diários nas ruas, paciência."

"Neddy?".

"Seja feliz, Gladys."

Disse isso e saiu vagando pelas ruas de Londres. Aliviado como há muito não se sentia.

**CONTINUA... **

**R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**PRIMORDIUM NULLA RETRORSUM**

**Capítulo 7**

**AUTHOR:** TowandaBR, Thysbe, Cris Krux

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.

4ª temporada.

**PRIMORDIUM NULLA RETRORSUM:** Não retorne às suas origens.

Dedicado a todos aqueles que mantêm TLW vivo, escrevendo e/ou lendo fics.

Obrigada Maga, Cris, Nessa Reinehr, Di Roxton, Kakau, Fabi K Roxton.

* * *

Roxton quase foi atropelado ao atravessar rapidamente a rua movimentada. Correu pela calçada, tentando alcançar aquela que nunca deixara de povoar seus sonhos.

Lá estava ela. Andar imponente, cabelos escuros descendo em cascata ao longo dos ombros e costas.

Segurou levemente seu braço direito, murmurando:

"Marguerite!"

Quando ela se virou, o caçador pôde ver os olhos castanhos. Era seguramente a mulher mais bonita que já vira em toda a vida, mas não era sua Marguerite.

"Perdão." – Disse, desconcertado – "Pensei que fosse outra pessoa."

A princípio ela esboçou reação irritada, porém, ao perceber a decepção e tristeza estampada no rosto do homem, apenas meneou ligeiramente a cabeça em sinal de aceitação das desculpas e continuou seu caminho.

Após alguns segundos, ele procurou recompor-se. Levantou a cabeça e estufou o peito, ajeitando o paletó do terno de tecido espinha-de-peixe preto feito sob medida no melhor alfaiate de Avebury, assim como a camisa branca de algodão e a gravata de seda pura ornada com um prendedor de ouro com o mesmo desenho das abotoaduras. Os sapatos pretos também eram feitos à mão.

Querendo ou não ele era um lorde, e seus fantasmas deveriam ficar escondidos sob essa proteção. Na maior parte das vezes ele preferia que assim fosse, principalmente por evitar perguntas inconvenientes sobre coisas que não desejava partilhar.

De todos os lugares que visitara, e foram muitos, em apenas um deixara de ser Lorde John Roxton para ser simplesmente...

"Roxton! John Roxton!" – ouviu alguém gritar. Virou-se e não resistiu abrir um sorriso.

"Edward Malone." – Deram-se um longo e caloroso abraço. Roxton afastou o amigo, segurando-o pelos ombros.

"Deixe-me olhar para você." – Disse, observando o jornalista que trajava uma calça marrom de flanela, camisa branca, gravata e suéter claro, comprados em algum mascate, mas muito limpos e bem passados. Calçava sapatos de couro marrom impecavelmente engraxados. Os cabelos estavam cortados e a barba escanhoada – "Está mais magro, garoto."

"Estou muito bem, Roxton. O que você anda fazendo?"

"Eu? Fazendo as coisas de sempre: cuidando dos negócios da família, comparecendo aos compromissos usuais, caçando um pouco, e me divertindo quando posso. E você?" – antes que o rapaz pudesse falar alguma coisa foi interrompido - "Não me responda isso agora. Está ocupado?"

"Na verdade, eu estava voltando para casa."

Roxton deu um sorriso maroto.

"Alguém lhe esperando?"

Ned riu.

"Não."

"Já almoçou?"

Malone mostrou o saco de papel e a pequena garrafa de vidro com suco.

"Vou fazer isso no trem."

John tirou os objetos das mãos dele.

"Hoje você é meu convidado, Ned."

Roxton escolheu um pub antigo, mas pequeno. Pediu uma mesa afastada do burburinho onde pudessem conversar mais à vontade.

Foram servidos de batatas e um suculento rosbife, regados à tradicional cerveja inglesa ale.

Comeram com prazer, partilhando como há muito não faziam da companhia um do outro, e conversando banalidades.

Influenciado por alguns goles a mais de bebida, Roxton falou um pouco de sua vida. A morte de sua mãe semanas antes e a promessa que fizera a ela de arranjar uma moça para desposar, como mantinha os cada vez mais rentáveis negócios da família, agora reduzida apenas a ele, e as obrigações sociais.

Enquanto falava, o amigo ia percebendo a angústia e solidão do caçador, que há muito tempo sentia falta de alguém com que pudesse realmente conversar.

Roxton sempre fora afável e sempre estava pronto para ajudar qualquer um que dele precisasse, especialmente seus amigos, mas também era orgulhoso e raramente mostrava seus sentimentos.

Malone admirava a segurança daquele homem que pensava ter conhecido tão bem naqueles três anos em que haviam convivido, e por isso mesmo surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo tão vulnerável. Ficou feliz e honrado por ser a pessoa em quem John depositara confiança para externar seu desabafo.

"E você, Malone? O que tem feito?"

Ned encolheu os ombros, sorrindo.

"Uma coisinha aqui, outra ali. Nada importante."

"E seu livro?"

"Estou reescrevendo os diários. Na verdade está quase pronto. Vou tentar encontrar alguém que se interesse em publicá-lo."

"E Gladys? O pai dela não era seu editor?" – Roxton estava curioso.

"Gladys é passado. E o editor também."

"Deixe ver se eu entendi. Você terminou seu relacionamento com Gladys, perdeu o editor e tem vivido de trabalhos esporádicos."

"Isso mesmo."

"E, sem querer ofender, Ned, pela sua aparência as coisas não parecem ir muito bem."

O rapaz abriu um sorriso.

"Tenho o suficiente para viver modestamente. E às vezes consigo guardar um pouquinho."

"Mas é claro que você tem planos para progredir profissionalmente, não é?"

"Na verdade, não."

Foi a vez de John se surpreender.

"Como não? Você sonhou com isso por três anos. Voltar para Londres, publicar seu livro, ser um jornalista famoso."

Malone encarou-o muito sério. Roxton nunca tinha visto uma expressão tão segura e ao mesmo tempo tão serena.

"Vou voltar para o mundo perdido, Roxton."

"O quê?"

"Eu me senti tão sem destino quando retornei... Como se tivesse sido jogado ao mar. Fiquei apenas deixando a corrente me levar. Um dia percebi que precisava decidir o que fazer. Continuar como estava ou afundar eram as primeiras opções. Resolvi nadar, Roxton. Não sei se vou chegar onde quero, mas quando conseguir juntar dinheiro o suficiente para pagar a passagem eu voltarei. É essa esperança que tem me feito feliz."

Malone percebeu o olhar pensativo do amigo.

"Venha comigo, Roxton."

"Está maluco? Tenho os negócios da família."

"Só restou você."

O caçador hesitou.

"Fiz uma promessa a minha mãe."

"Não foi uma promessa, e você sabe. Foi um alento para alguém que estava morrendo."

Mesmo falando baixo, os dois começavam a discutir rispidamente ao mesmo tempo em que se encaravam.

"Eu não tenho nada por lá."

"Você não tem mais nada aqui."

"Preste atenção, Malone." – Roxton irritou-se ainda mais – "Tudo que eu sempre quis, perdi naquele lugar."

"Está errado. Foi lá que você encontrou tudo o que nunca imaginou ter."

"Você tem alguém esperando."

"Espero que sim, mas mesmo que tivesse a certeza de que ela não me quer, eu voltaria." - Fez uma pausa enquanto escrevia alguma coisa em um pedaço de papel que colocou na mesa bem em frente ao amigo - "Pelo menos Londres foi de alguma serventia. Mostrou que o homem forte por quem Marguerite se apaixonou morreu com ela." – Malone levantou-se e foi saindo – "Obrigado pelo almoço, Roxton."

John continuou sentado, parado, sem reação. Sua mente estava vazia. Pegou o bilhete à sua frente, desdobrou e leu o que estava escrito, para amassá-lo em seguida, jogando em cima da mesa.

"Você é um idiota, Malone."

Depois, de um só gole, bebeu o restante da cerveja, pagou a conta e saiu.

Voltou alguns segundos depois para pegar a bolinha de papel, que colocou no bolso.

* * *

Ned olhou as horas e sonolento levantou-se da cama. Havia ficado acordado até de madrugada, sabendo que poderia dormir até tarde e agora...

"Já vai, já vai." – Abriu a porta, surpreso ao ver o visitante que entrou sem fazer cerimônia.

"Se era para morar em uma espelunca, poderia pelo menos ter escolhido um quarto em um andar mais baixo."

"É mais caro. E quem te deixou subir?"

"Subornei o recepcionista. Você está quase nu, Malone."

"São 6 da manhã, Roxton." - Reclamou o jornalista, parado no meio do quarto só de cuecas e esfregando os olhos. Em resposta, o caçador atirou-lhe as roupas que estavam em cima da cadeira.

"Já é tarde. Vista-se."

"Por quê?"

"Porque vamos continuar aquela conversa de duas semanas atrás."

"Já não tínhamos terminado?"

"Você vai me ajudar a resolver algumas coisas."

"Eu? Ajudar com o que?"

"Vender propriedades, me desfazer de alguns bens, publicar um livro, comprar passagens de primeira classe para a América do Sul."

"Roxton, eu..."

"Cale a boca e vista-se logo, Malone."

"Está bem." – Disse o jornalista, com um sorriso, já fechando a braguilha da calça, enquanto o caçador pensava.

"Mas antes temos uma coisa muito importante a fazer."

"O que?"

"Visitar um amigo..."

**CONTINUA... **

**R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**PRIMORDIUM NULLA RETRORSUM **

**Capítulo 8**

**AUTHOR:** TowandaBR, Thysbe, Cris Krux

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.

4ª temporada.

**PRIMORDIUM NULLA RETRORSUM:** Não retorne às suas origens.

Dedicado a todos aqueles que mantêm TLW vivo, escrevendo e/ou lendo fics.

Obrigada Aline, Cris, Maga, Di Roxton, Kakau, Fabi K Roxton, Jess

* * *

"Veja bem, Malone. A preguiça é uma doença perigosa. Se você não se cuidar, vai acabar assim. Deitado debaixo de uma árvore, bem no meio da tarde."

"Acha que ele está dormindo, Roxton?"

"Hummm! Sinceramente não sei. Alguma idéia para que possamos ter certeza?"

O jornalista abaixou-se, pegando uma vareta de madeira e entregando ao caçador.

"Que tal cutucá-lo? Normalmente funciona para saber se está apenas dormindo ou se está morto."

"Nem uma coisa, nem outra." – Disse o homem que estava deitado, sem abrir os olhos – "E tratem de sair da minha frente. Estão tampando o sol."

"Viu só, Roxton? E ainda é mal-educado."

"Que tal colocar um de nossos raptors domesticados para atacá-lo?"

O cientista abriu preguiçosamente um dos olhos.

"Quer dizer que vocês dois agora estão criando raptors para ganhar a vida, seus patifes?"

"Levanta logo daí, George." - sorriu o caçador. Malone imediatamente esticou a mão ajudando o cientista a levantar. Deram-se um abraço apertado. Depois Challenger olhou para o rapaz.

"Está mais magro, garoto."

"Estou muito bem, Challenger." – riu o jornalista, recordando que Roxton lhe dissera a mesma coisa ao se reencontrarem.

"E você, meu velho?" – Abraçou o caçador calorosamente – "Você engordou."

"Você é que está enxergando mal, George."

"Como estão vocês?"

"Na verdade, muito bem."

"E o que vocês fazem aqui?"

"Depende de você."

O cientista riu.

"De mim? Como pode depender de mim, se nem sei do que se trata?"

"Vamos sentar debaixo de sua árvore e conversar um pouco, George." – John já tirava paletó – "Quando terminarmos, você nos dirá se isto é uma despedida ou uma nova aventura."

Reunidos pela primeira vez em muito tempo, os velhos companheiros conversaram como jamais tinham feito antes. Nem mesmo nos três anos de aventuras. Como Roxton e Malone algumas semanas antes, cada um contou sua história durante o período em que estiveram separados.

"Challenger?" – Malone estava curioso – "Por que não foi procurar Jessie?"

"Também pensei muito sobre isso. Ela foi minha companheira, mas tenho certeza de que eu nunca fui seu companheiro. Jessie não foi feliz ao meu lado, e nem poderia ser. Eu era egoísta demais. Amo Jessie mais do que nunca. Acho que só agora percebo que deixá-la livre é o maior presente que poderia lhe dar. Acreditem. Estou muito tranqüilo com minha decisão."

Roxton riu. Lembrou-se de sua própria arrogância e insolência, que partilhara com o George de outros tempos, e de como a descoberta de sentimentos como humildade e simplicidade havia tornado seu coração mais leve. Surpreendeu-se com a pergunta de George.

"E você Roxton? Como está seu coração, meu velho?"

"Muito bem, George."

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer..."

John ficou pensativo, mas não tinha um olhar triste. Despois disse pausadamente.

"Malone arriscou-se a levar um soco ao dizer coisas que só um amigo diria e que me ajudaram a acordar. Eu amo Marguerite e isso nunca vai mudar. Ela É a mulher da minha vida. Vejam bem que eu disse: ela É. Jamais esquecerei o que tivemos juntos. Nada vai substituir o que perdi. Mas por algum motivo permaneci vivo e não posso, não devo e não vou desperdiçar essa dádiva e passar o resto da vida me lamentando. Podem me chamar de pretensioso, mas sou um bom homem e mereço tudo o que puder conquistar, o que ainda puder ter. Quero viver, George: por meu irmão, por meu pai, por minha mãe, por minha Marguerite, e principalmente por mim mesmo."

Apesar de emocionado, Roxton estava calmo e firme. Após uma pausa, Challenger continuou.

"Sabe, eu pensei muito sobre esse assunto... E tenho absoluta certeza de que, naquelas circunstâncias, Verônica jamais teria conseguido salvar Marguerite."

"O que você quer dizer, George?"

"Quando o platô ficou instável, Verônica tornou-se o canal que possibilitou que aquela força espetacular fosse controlada e o equilíbrio restabelecido, salvando o que lá existia, incluindo nós."

"Exceto Marguerite." - Completou Ned.

"Marguerite e Verônica. Seres humanos absolutamente normais, mas ao mesmo tempo muito especiais. Naquele momento as características especiais de Marguerite impediram que Verônica pudesse alcançá-la, como fez com o restante de nós."

"Como se as duas fossem o mesmo pólo de um imã?"

"Exatamente. Enquanto seres humanos comuns, Verônica e Marguerite seriam perfeitamente capazes de proteger uma à outra. Mas não quando no uso de seus poderes. Se a situação fosse inversa, Marguerite também não poderia ter salvado Verônica."

"E se Verônica ou qualquer um de nós tivesse chegado à caverna a tempo?"

"Iriam lutar e salvá-la, ou morrer tentando. Seria uma briga e tanto..."

"No fundo, Verônica ainda sente que poderia ter feito mais."

"Creio que todos nós sentimos isso..." Ned disse, encarando John, que sustentou seu olhar, entendendo.

"Sabe que você está se saindo um grande filósofo, Malone... Aliás, espere..." – como se repentinamente tivesse lembrado de algo Challenger olhou para o jornalista – "Se você não está mais no jornal, suponho que não tenha recebido minha carta. Foi para lá que a enviei!"

"Não recebi nada. Faz muito tempo?"

"Na verdade mandei a missiva recentemente, mas com certeza já deve ter chegado."

"E o que dizia?"

George levantou-se.

"Meus amigos, vamos caminhar um pouco. Tenho uma coisa muito importante para lhes contar."

Começaram a andar juntos, e Challenger, com sua voz poderosa de professor e conferencista, continuou.

"Bem, apesar de tudo o que houve, eu ainda sou um membro da Sociedade Zoológica. Meio afastado, mas ainda membro."

Ned e Roxton assentiram.

"Há uns vinte dias recebi uma carta. Pelo que pude entender bastante reservada. Apoiados e financiados por vários grupos empresariais, cientistas e exploradores estão sendo reunidos em uma grande expedição para retornar ao platô."

"Quantos, George?"

"Acredito que uns 20, 30 talvez. Com o objetivo de averiguar e explorar as potencialidades naturais e científicas que lá existirem – se existirem, segundo eles."

"Mas nós sabemos que elas existem!" - Ned assustou-se.

"Já imaginou todas essas pessoas escavando, colhendo amostras? Vão destruir aquele lugar."

"Fui convidado a me juntar ao grupo, mas não desejo voltar como um explorador. Tenho certeza de que Roxton é o próximo a ser convidado."

"E quanto a Malone?"

"Malone tem o mais importante para que eles, mesmo sem a colaboração de nenhum de nós, possam chegar aonde desejam."

O jornalista abaixou a cabeça, entendendo de imediato.

"Os diários."

George limitou-se a sorrir para os dois.

"Quando os vi hoje, senti que tinham vindo atrás de mim porque apenas aquilo que foi capaz de unir nossos caminhos uma vez seria capaz de fazê-lo novamente. Não que não sejamos amigos, mas o que nos torna mais do que meros medíocres habitantes ingleses é a experiência única e transformadora que vivemos juntos."

"Passagens para três, George?"

"Se está pagando, Lorde Roxton, exijo que minha cabine seja a melhor do navio."

"Você a terá, meu amigo. Mas ainda temos muita coisa a fazer."

"E muita coisa a reescrever." – completou Ned.

"Eu sei exatamente o que vocês estão pensando, senhores." – Challenger sorriu – "Se depender de mim, os bravos cientistas e exploradores da Sociedade Zoológica serão encaminhados a lugares bem mais distantes do que nosso amado platô."

**CONTINUA... **

**R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**PRIMORDIUM NULLA RETRORSUM **

**Capítulo 9**

**AUTHOR:** TowandaBR, Thysbe, Cris Krux

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.

4ª temporada.

**PRIMORDIUM NULLA RETRORSUM:** Não retorne às suas origens.

Dedicado a todos aqueles que mantêm TLW vivo, escrevendo e/ou lendo fics.

Obrigada Cris, Aline, Di Roxton, Maga, Kakau, Fabi K Roxton, Jess, Nessa Reinehr

* * *

"Aqui estão os outros, Malone." – Roxton chegava, trazendo alguns diários do jornalista, comodamente sentado no chão em frente à lareira acesa, cercado por mais alguns exemplares.

"Obrigado, Roxton."

O caçador foi até o fundo da sala, voltando com duas garrafas. Tirou os sapatos, sentando-se ao lado do também descalço amigo, a quem entregou um copo, já devidamente cheio com a mistura de uísque e água que os manteria sóbrios por horas, sem que deixassem de aproveitar um pouco do prazer da bebida.

"Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, Malone? Podemos pensar em outra solução."

"Tenho certeza de que não quero fazer. Mas vou..." – Ned jogou o primeiro diário no fogo. – "E você? Tem certeza de que não gostaria de lê-los?"

"Existe algum segredo que eu deva saber?"

"Escrevi reflexões sobre Summerlee, Challenger, você, e…" – o rapaz fez uma pausa.

"Marguerite?" – Roxton sorriu, e seus olhos se iluminaram ao simplesmente pronunciar o nome dela – "Seja lá o que tenha escrito a respeito de cada um de nós, Ned, é a verdade." – O caçador jogou o segundo diário ao fogo.

Semanas antes, os três haviam tomado uma importante decisão, e dividido suas tarefas.

* * *

Malone voltou para a cidade, recolheu suas coisas, e rumou direto para Avebury, onde ficou confortavelmente hospedado na mansão dos Roxton, com uma missão importante: excluir ou alterar nos diários qualquer coisa que pudesse dar alguma pista de como encontrar o platô. Se preciso fosse, acrescentaria pistas que desviassem qualquer um de seu verdadeiro objetivo.

Quando Roxton o convidou para deixar a pensão e mudar para Avebury, a princípio Ned sentiu-se constrangido. Teria que largar o emprego que, embora não pagasse muito, o sustentava. Mesmo com todas as suas inseguranças, desde muito jovem ganhava seu próprio sustento, e não queria viver, mesmo que por pouco tempo, às custas do amigo. Ao perceber sua hesitação, John chamou-o para uma conversa.

"Pense nisso como um trabalho. O mais importante de todos."

"Eu sei, Roxton, mas não vejo porque devo largar meu emprego e mudar para sua casa. Não ficarei à vontade."

"Vou lhe dar vários motivos. Um: Você tem que fazer isso o mais rápido possível e precisa de condições favoráveis para fazê-lo bem - você não pode errar. Dois: Não queremos que algum curioso resolva procurá-lo ou, o que é pior, que alguém acabe invadindo seu quarto e roube os diários. Três: Sou um dos homens mais ricos da Inglaterra e lhe dar abrigo não vai me levar à falência. Quatro: Aproveite todo o conforto que puder agora porque, se tudo der certo, em breve vamos estar correndo de raptors, caçando nossa comida e fazendo consertos na casa da árvore. Cinco e mais importante..."

"O que?"

"Você vai me obedecer porque sou mais velho e maior que você. Posso te dar uns sopapos."

"Sou mais rápido e você jamais me alcançaria." – riu o jornalista.

"Você ficou muito abusado, moleque." – o caçador encerrou a discussão com uma gargalhada.

* * *

Ao contrário de Malone, que recolheu-se para cumprir sua missão, a de Roxton exigiria que ele fosse visto por tantos quanto pudesse.

Assumiu seu papel de último e nobre representante do clã dos Roxton. Ia a todos os eventos que podia, e parecia se divertir com toda aquela pompa.

Se alguém lhe perguntava sobre suas peripécias, o caçador puxava uma cadeira, e assumindo uma atitude propositalmente arrogante, permanecia por horas falando de suas façanhas.

Ao ser indagado sobre a expedição Challenger, parecia tornar-se ainda mais orgulhoso, e contava com detalhes suas aventuras, ressaltando o quanto fora importante, ajudando e quase sempre salvando seus companheiros de viagem. O que ninguém jamais percebeu é que, por trás daquelas bravatas de salão, não havia uma única situação que fosse verdadeira, e esse era o divertimento secreto do caçador. Enganar aqueles tolos atentos a histórias que nunca existiram, e que se espalhariam por todos os cantos até que chegassem aos ouvidos dos membros da Sociedade Zoológica.

Roxton também fez rápidas viagens pelo interior da Inglaterra, e essas tinham um único objetivo. Gastar dinheiro. Não via sentido em simplesmente deixar tudo para trás, e decidiu que daria um bom destino à sua fortuna. Escolheu lugares distantes de Londres, e anotou com cuidado tudo o que precisava saber. Depois retornava para o burburinho da capital.

Também couberam a ele os preparativos para a viagem. Para isso, encomendou suprimentos usando outro nome. Estes eram enviados a preço de ouro através de navios cargueiros diretamente para um depósito alugado em Belém.

John também foi à Itália, onde procurou uma fábrica que confeccionasse um balão no menor espaço de tempo possível. Pagou bem mais do que valia, para que também fosse enviado diretamente para a América do Sul.

Algumas vezes sentia necessidade de ficar um pouco sozinho. Mas sua alma não era solitária. Em seu íntimo Roxton sabia que nunca estava sozinho.

* * *

Apesar de ele mesmo ter sugerido o plano, Challenger odiou a missão que teria a cumprir.

Imediatamente partiu para Londres, para juntar-se à grande expedição da Sociedade Zoológica. Ao chegar, foi informado de que os preparativos demorariam alguns meses e levariam os mais modernos equipamentos. George assustou-se ao descobrir que além de cientistas, caçadores, geólogos e médicos, entre seus companheiros de viagem estariam principalmente ex-membros da artilharia e infantaria do exército britânico.

Armados até os dentes, eram homens preparados para o combate e não para a exploração cientifica. Imaginar o que poderia acontecer ao encontrarem os Zangas, homens-macacos ou alguma outra comunidade do platô era aterrorizante.

Challenger empenhou-se como ninguém. Era o primeiro a chegar ao trabalho, e o último a sair. Nas reuniões participava ativamente com informações (todas falsas), sugestões e entusiasmo contagiante. Qualquer coisa que mantivesse aquela expedição cada vez mais distante do objetivo.

Em seu íntimo, ansiava pelo dia em que finalmente pudesse retornar, junto com seus amigos, a seu lar.

* * *

O cientista adentrou a sala, encontrando o jornalista e o caçador.

"Pegue um copo, George. Junte-se a nós."

Challenger sorriu e sentou-se perto dos amigos, que lhe serviram um pouco de bebida. Ajudou a jogar os diários restantes no fogo.

"Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta, Malone?" – indagou o cientista, sem esperar pela resposta – "Li a nova versão dos diários e achei excelente... Mas fiquei curioso sobre uma coisa..."

"...não existe nenhuma palavra sobre Marguerite, Verônica ou Finn." – interrompeu John.

"Exato. Por quê?" o Cientista indagou.

"Não gostaria que qualquer referência sobre elas fosse partilhada com pessoas que não as tivessem conhecido como nós. Apenas isso." Ned respondeu, simplesmente.

"Um brinde a isso." - Challenger ergueu o copo, e os outros o acompanharam.

"Este foi o último." – Roxton jogou o último diário que tinha em suas mãos no fogo.

"Não." - Interrompeu Ned. Levantou-se e foi até a mesa mais próxima - "Este é o último." – Malone passou a mão com carinho na capa de couro do bem que lhe era mais precioso naquele momento, e o atirou ao fogo sob o olhar espantado dos amigos – "Não vamos correr nenhum risco." – Bebeu o restante do uísque.

"É melhor irmos dormir, meus amigos. Amanhã será um grande dia."

* * *

Acordaram antes das cinco da manhã, e finalizaram os preparativos. Antes que terminassem o desjejum, o caçador levantou-se.

"Roxton, poderia por favor acrescentar isto no começo do livro?" – Pediu Ned, entregando uma folha de papel voltada para cima, indicando claramente autorização para que fosse lida.

"_Para duas maravilhosas damas."_

"Será um prazer." – Roxton sorriu – "Eu já volto. Coburn?"

"Pois não, senhor."

"Preciso falar com você."

O caçador escoltou o idoso senhor até o escritório, e pediu que ele se sentasse a sua frente. Abriu a gaveta da mesa, de onde tirou vários envelopes. O empregado estava curioso.

"Tenho algumas coisas que gostaria que fizesse. Como você já deve ter percebido pela movimentação, eu e meus amigos estamos de partida. E acredite quando digo que não tenho nenhuma intenção de retornar." – o homem assustou-se, mas manteve o baixo tom de voz que lhe era característico.

"Como, senhor?"

"Estou partindo, e é melhor que você não saiba mais do que isto. Mas tenho algumas coisas que gostaria que fizesse."

"Com certeza, milorde."

Roxton pegou vários envelopes amarrados juntos, com um barbante.

"Cada envelope deve ser levado em mãos aos seus destinatários. Cada um deles contém uma vultosa quantia em dinheiro e ações. Quero que você se certifique de que cada um dos orfanatos e internatos mantidos pelos conventos farão bom uso dele. E jamais, em nenhum momento, cite o meu nome. Diga que é doação sua, ou não diga nada."

Pegou mais um envelope.

"Aqui dentro vai encontrar um livro e recursos para publicá-lo. Será feito em capítulos, em formato de folhetim, e vendido semanalmente nas ruas de Londres. Apenas um alerta. Nenhuma palavra, nenhuma vírgula, deverá ser acrescentada, excluída ou modificada. Pode ler, se quiser, mas apenas após nossa partida."

"Considere feito, senhor."

"E agora, a última coisa." – pegou mais um envelope e entregou a Coburn, que aguardou instruções – "Abra."

O mordomo obedeceu, e após olhar o conteúdo, encarou o caçador.

"Senhor... eu... não posso aceitar."

"Coburn, já está tudo em seu nome. Esta propriedade e o pouco que restou são seus. Aproveite um pouco a vida, meu amigo." – Roxton deu um abraço apertado naquele com que sempre pudera contar.

"Se o senhor não vai mais voltar, como pode ter certeza de que vou fazer tudo o que me pede?"

"Posso ter muitos defeitos, mas me orgulho de sempre escolher bem os meus amigos." – o caçador sorriu, deixando o local.

* * *

Após meses de preparativos, seguiram para o porto de onde, instalados nas melhores acomodações disponíveis no navio, finalmente partiram para Belém.

Sentado no escritório de sua nova casa, Coburn abriu o livro que o antigo patrão lhe entregara em confiança, e começou a leitura:

"_1. Há Heroísmos ao Nosso Redor_

_O sr Hungerton, pai dela, era, realmente, a pessoa mais destituída de tato,..." (1)_

**CONTINUA... **

**R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W!**

_(1) O Mundo Perdido–Arthur Conan Doyle. Editora Melhoramentos, tradução de Raul de Polillo, 1987._


	10. Capítulo 10

**PRIMORDIUM NULLA RETRORSUM**

**Capítulo 10**

**AUTHOR:** TowandaBR, Thysbe, Cris Krux

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.

4ª temporada.

**PRIMORDIUM NULLA RETRORSUM:** Não retorne às suas origens.

Dedicado a todos aqueles que mantêm TLW vivo, escrevendo e/ou lendo fics.

Obrigada Maga, Jess, Cris, Nirce, Rosa, Crys Richard.

* * *

Durante longo tempo imaginaram como seria a chegada a Belém.

O porto, em crise desde 1914 com a desvalorização da borracha, estava apinhado de gente. Poucos negociantes e estivadores, mas dezenas de habitantes da cidade que corriam para lá quando algum navio de passageiros chegava. Negros, brancos, mulatos, índios divertiam-se vendo aquela embarcação luxuosa atracar no cais de 1.869 metros.

Exceto pelos passageiros que desembarcavam, ninguém trajava ternos bem cortados. Os moradores eram gente humilde em roupas simples, muitos deles descalços, com suas famílias e crianças fazendo algazarra e se divertindo com brinquedos artesanais.

Após o desembaraço na imigração, os três aguardavam suas bagagens. Na verdade, cada um tinha apenas uma pequena mala.

Sob o calor escaldante de uma manhã ensolarada e úmida, um rapaz os aguardava. Parecia que mal completara 18 ou 19 anos. Usando calça de tecido de algodão, camisa de mangas curtas e botinas de couro de boi, ele se aproximou.

"Senhor John Smith?" – Elevou a voz, tentando fazer-se ouvir acima dos ruídos que os cercavam.

"Sou eu." – Disse Roxton, sob o olhar curioso dos amigos ao escutarem o nome.

"Está tudo pronto, senhor." – Entregou uma maleta ao caçador

"Obrigado."

"Senhor?" – o rapaz entregou-lhe um invólucro de bambu – "Isto aqui me foi dado há alguns minutos por um homem na entrada do cais. Disse que deveria entregar em mãos para um dos senhores. Não sei do que se trata."

Roxton olhou o objeto e ficou curioso, mas preferiu examinar seu conteúdo em um lugar mais reservado. Abriu a pasta que acabara de receber e colocou o invólucro de bambu lá dentro.

"Por favor, sigam-me."

Perdidos em seus pensamentos, nenhum deles conversou durante o trajeto de carro até o magnífico Grande Hotel. Como no navio, o caçador fizera reservas nas melhores acomodações disponíveis.

John dispensou o rapaz, dando instruções precisas para que os pegasse no dia seguinte logo ao amanhecer.

Os três se recolheram a seus aposentos, onde tomaram um bom banho e descansaram em camas cobertas com lençóis caros e perfumados com lavanda. Apesar do conforto do navio, a ansiedade fazia com que tivessem dormido pouco durante a viagem, e eles estavam exaustos.

Malone foi o primeiro a acordar, e sentou-se à escrivaninha, pegando caneta e papel.

"_Eu, que um dia imaginei fazer esta jornada sozinho, agora estou com meus melhores amigos."_

"_Nenhuma palavra pode descrever o alívio que sinto neste momento. Alívio por, pela primeira vez na vida, saber quem realmente sou e para onde desejo ir."_

Pensou no que mais poderia escrever, mas concluiu que aquelas poucas palavras expressavam tudo.

Se pudessem escolher, teriam se embrenhado na selva o mais rápido possível, mas chegar ao objetivo para o qual vinham se preparando há tanto tempo exigiria que tudo fosse feito com muita cautela.

Reencontraram-se horas mais tarde, no almoço servido em uma sala reservada exclusivamente para eles, com vista para uma praça toda arborizada de lindas mangueiras, em frente ao Teatro da Paz.

"Roxton, agora você realmente está parecido com um nobre." – brincou Challenger, ao ver o amigo.

"Vocês também." – Na verdade os três haviam se livrado dos ternos e chapéus elegantes e quentes, e vestiam calça e camisa de mangas curtas confeccionadas em tecidos regionais, bem mais confortáveis e apropriados para o calor amazônico.

Após o delicioso e relaxado almoço, onde conheceram o pato no tucupi, com folhas de jambú, e da sobremesa, quando apreciaram açaí misturado com farinha d'água e açúcar, Roxton pegou a pasta. Explicou a Challenger e Malone que, ao mesmo tempo em que mandava entregar os suprimentos comprados na Europa no armazém que havia alugado em Belém, enviava os recibos para uma empresa ali mesmo na cidade. Agora, de posse dos papéis, poderia resgatar as provisões, incluindo o balão com o qual pretendiam tentar chegar ao platô como da primeira vez. Também já havia providenciado todos os carregadores de que iriam precisar.

"Você realmente foi muito cauteloso." – elogiou Ned.

O caçador lembrou do misterioso invólucro que recebera. Demorou um pouco para o abrir, e quando o fez encontrou um pedaço de tecido cuidadosamente enrolado. Abriu espaço na mesa do almoço, onde estendeu o pano para que os outros também pudessem ver do que se tratava. Apesar de muito simples e primitivo, era óbvio que os traços feitos com tintas artesanais representavam algum tipo de mapa.

Malone conhecia um pouco de topografia, que aprendera durante a guerra, e John também tinha um bom conhecimento sobre o assunto. No entanto, foi Challenger quem percebeu do que se tratava.

"Senhores, creio que parte do esforço na preparação de toda essa viagem foi desnecessário. Posso estar errado, mas não precisaremos de suprimentos, carregadores ou de balão." - Pegou o tecido antes de continuar -"Ao que tudo indica, nossa jornada será mais tranqüila do que julgávamos."

No dia seguinte, Roxton pagou e dispensou todos os carregadores. Recolheram o que havia nos depósitos e distribuíram praticamente tudo entre as pessoas da cidade. Quanto ao balão, tiveram o cuidado de inutilizá-lo de forma definitiva, para que jamais pudesse vir a ser usado novamente.

Finalmente, vestidos com roupas de sarja e botas, e carregando apenas suas mochilas e armas de caça, partiram.

De Belém para uma pequena cidade, depois uma menor e em seguida um povoado. Dali seguiram para uma vila, de onde seguiram ao longo do rio Amazonas. Na metade do caminho, passaram a ser escoltados por nativos que haviam conhecido em um tempo que lhes parecia muito distante.

Diferentemente da primeira vez, abriram um sorriso franco ao finalmente chegarem à pequena e rústica aldeia, onde foram recebidos calorosamente. Parecia que todos se juntavam em volta deles.

Se ao saírem do platô haviam sido presenteados com o que de melhor aquele povo podia lhes oferecer, em seu retorno não foi diferente.

Levados à parte rasa do rio, onde se formaram pequenas piscinas de água corrente, foram banhados com ervas, vestidos com roupas limpas, e alimentados, antes de serem instalados na pequena choupana onde dormiram quase que de imediato, absolutamente exaustos da viagem tranqüila, mas muito longa.

Ao acordarem, passearam pelo lugarejo.

Challenger continuava encantado com a habilidade das mulheres que teciam os cestos em palha. Também visitou a lavoura e ficou satisfeito ao ver o quanto seus ensinamentos haviam sido úteis e que a colheita seria farta.

Malone foi levado pelos caçadores que brincavam com sua pouca habilidade para a caça. Se precisasse, seria capaz de prover seu sustento, mas jamais seria um exímio caçador. Cortou lenha, que foi usada para assar pão no forno de barro que ajudara a construir.

Roxton saiu pela aldeia e usando sinais fez com que as crianças o seguissem até o rio, onde passaram grande parte do tempo subindo em seus ombros, usando-o como trampolim e juntando-se a ele nas brincadeiras. Percebeu que muitos dos nativos a quem ensinara algumas de suas técnicas de caça agora mostravam uma habilidade até maior do que a sua.

Ao cair da noite, reuniram-se com o cacique perto da fogueira. Este lhes entregou um invólucro recheado com tabaco que, após acendê-lo, mostrou como deviam aspirá-lo.

Após alguns minutos, sentiram-se leves e totalmente receptivos às palavras que viriam a seguir.

"Quando vocês aqui chegaram da primeira vez, eu lhes disse que essa comunidade existe para recepcionar aqueles que saem do platô. E agora eu lhes digo que existimos também para ajudar o retorno de todos aqueles que desejarem e merecerem voltar."

"É por esse motivo que vocês foram guiados de volta até aqui." – fez uma pausa sob o olhar atento dos três homens – "Assim como foi permitido a vocês sair com um bem precioso, desta vez poderão escolher o que gostariam de levar."

Challenger e Malone pensaram um pouco.

"Não existe nada que eu queira levar." – disse o jornalista.

"Também não consigo pensar em nada que já não esteja no platô." – Sorriu Challenger, ao lembrar do laboratório que montara na Casa da Árvore.

Olharam para Roxton.

"Vou levar de volta a única coisa que trouxe comigo quando sai." – sorrindo, acariciou a foto que trazia consigo.

Subitamente, os três homens mostraram-se preocupados.

"Há uma expedição muito grande sendo preparada para tentar encontrar o platô. Tentamos despistá-los, mas receamos que eles possam um dia alcançar seu objetivo." - Challenger disse, preocupado.

"Persistentes como são, tenho certeza de que fizeram um ótimo trabalho. Mas não se preocupem. Quem sabe suas pistas não os tenham mandado para locais muito mais distantes do que vocês mesmos imaginam." - O cacique respondeu, tranqüilo.

"O mapa que nos enviou... Vocês tinham certeza de que voltaríamos?" - Foi a vez de Roxton inquirir.

"Sim. Desde que o começo." - Novamente a resposta do nativo foi calma.

"E por que não nos contaram, ao invés de nos fazer perder todo esse tempo?" - Ned parecia incomodado.

"Isso os impediria de voltar às suas origens?"

Nenhum deles respondeu. E nenhuma resposta era necessária.

"Tenho uma última pergunta." – Challenger estava curioso – "Vocês nos mostrarão a entrada para o platô..."

"Sim. Uma delas, pelo menos..."

"Conhecendo também a saída, poderemos retornar quando quisermos?"

O nativo sorriu.

"Vocês são livres para ir e vir quando quiserem. Mas alguma coisa me dá a certeza de que jamais voltaremos a nos ver."

E foi assim que subiram o rio até o topo da queda-d'água e, de lá, mais uma vez, se jogaram na cachoeira, tendo a certeza de estar deixando para trás o mundo que conheciam tão bem para finalmente voltar para o lugar que era sua casa. O platô.

**CONTINUA... **

**R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**PRIMORDIUM NULLA RETRORSUM**

**Capítulo 11**

**AUTHOR:** TowandaBR, Thysbe, Cris Krux

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.

4ª temporada.

**PRIMORDIUM NULLA RETRORSUM:** Não retorne às suas origens.

Dedicado a todos aqueles que mantêm TLW vivo, escrevendo e/ou lendo fics.

Obrigada Cris, Aline, Di Roxton, Maga, Kakau, Fabi K Roxton, Jess, Rafinha

_Referências: Tribute, Nectar, Amazons, The Guardian, Into The Fire._

* * *

"Verônica, eu..." – Ouvindo o barulho do elevador, Finn virou-se, parando no meio da frase.

"Isso é jeito de receber as visitas, minha jovem?"

"CHALLENGER!"

Gritando e correndo, a garota do futuro reagiu eufórica, literalmente se jogando no pescoço do cientista que mal teve tempo de retribuir o abraço.

"É muito bom ver você também Finn."

Finalmente ela largou George, apenas para gritar novamente.

"ROXTON!" – foi a vez do caçador sentir o abraço apertado.

"Mal chego e você já quer me enforcar?" – A moça nem teve tempo de responder.

"MALONE!" – Apesar de ter conhecido o jornalista por tão pouco tempo, ela não se intimidou em abraçá-lo tão fortemente quanto aos outros.

"Como você está, Finn?"

"Com saudades... De todos vocês."

Soltou o rapaz, mas não resistiu e pulou novamente no pescoço de Challenger. Após alguns segundos, ele afastou-a de si.

"Deixe-me olhar para você, mocinha." – George arqueou a sobrancelha –Que roupa é esta que você está usando?"

Ela empertigou-se, orgulhosa.

"Comecei meu treinamento com as amazonas."

"Amazonas?"

"Elas não queriam me aceitar, mas Verônica intercedeu."

"E onde está ela, Finn?" – Malone estava aflito.

"Preparou o café da manhã e saiu muito cedo."

"Quando voltará?"

"Eu nunca sei. Às vezes só retorna ao anoitecer." – a moça fez uma pausa antes de continuar – "Onde estão suas bagagens?"

"Não temos nada."

Finn deu de ombros. Afinal tê-los de volta era mais do que suficiente.

"Mas que mal educada eu sou. Venham comer."

Conduziu-os até a mesa, ainda arrumada para o desjejum.

Os homens estavam famintos e comeram com prazer.

"O que você tem feito?" – finalmente o caçador perguntou.

"Como já disse, em breve serei uma guerreira amazona. Na verdade, não tão em breve assim. Gosto de ir até lá treinar, mas não gosto de ficar longe daqui por muito tempo. Então acho que vai demorar muito. E já sei ler muito bem, Challenger."

"Isto é excelente, minha jovem." – elogiou George – "Já leu todos os livros da biblioteca?"

"Nem todos. Mas quando terminar vou reler os que mais gostei."

"Estou orgulhoso de você, Finn." – o cientista sorriu com sinceridade, e a moça retribuiu.

"E Verônica?" – John perguntou, antes que Malone o fizesse.

"Ela está bem... quer dizer..."

"O que?"

A moça suspirou.

"Acho que ela finge que está bem."

"Conte-nos."

Ela hesitou por alguns instantes.

"Por favor, não digam nada a ela, porque na verdade são coisas que tenho guardadas apenas comigo... e eu costumo errar."

Os homens mostravam-se atentos, e Finn prosseguiu.

"Vocês chegam, e ela ganha uma família por três anos. Depois, eu venho do futuro. De repente, ela relembra o que aconteceu ao pai, descobre sobre Avalon e sobre as protetoras, o platô quase é destruído, Marguerite morre, vocês vão embora... Aconteceram muitas coisas de uma só vez."

"E a mãe dela? Alguma notícia?"

"Verônica tentou e ficou um bom tempo procurando pelo platô, mas não encontrou nenhuma pista. A única coisa que tem são os sonhos, que sempre lhe dizem que deve esperar, e que o dia em que elas se encontrarão está cada vez mais próximo. Porém esse dia nunca chega, mesmo depois de tanto tempo." – Finn fez uma pausa – "De alguma forma todos procuravam respostas, mas todas as dúvidas ficaram com ela. Onde está sua mãe e por que não pode encontrá-la, se poderia ter evitado a morte de Marguerite, e vocês indo embora." – ela parou por mais alguns instantes – "Naquele dia, assim que vocês pularam, descemos o rio e encontramos a maioria de suas coisas. Armas, mochilas, suprimentos. Até os diários de Malone."

"Meus diários?"

"Sim. E estão todos na biblioteca. Embalados em linóleo, exatamente como os encontramos. Verônica nunca quis abrí-los. Nunca soubemos se vocês estavam vivos ou mortos. Não havia como saber."

"Vocês não conversam?" – Foi Roxton quem perguntou.

"Sobre quase todos os assuntos, sim. Sobre como ela se sente, nunca. É difícil para ela precisar de ajuda. Tentei algumas vezes, mas sempre mudava rapidamente de assunto. Acho que Verônica se sente muito sozinha, e eu não sei mais o que fazer para ajudar."

Os três homens permaneceram quietos.

"Vou achá-la." – Ned levantou-se, angustiado.

"Tente no lago, Malone. Às vezes ela fica lendo debaixo das árvores."

"Obrigado." - gritou o jornalista, já descendo no elevador.

"Ele nem pegou uma arma." – conformou-se John – "Tomara que não encontre nenhum dinossauro no caminho."

Finn serviu mais um pouco de chá aos amigos.

"Quero saber tudo de você, Finn. O que você fêz durante esse tempo?"

"Eu? Bom, como disse, tenho lido muito. Fora isso, o de sempre. Enquanto procurava Avalon, Verônica me levou a muitos lugares no platô. Até acho que conheço mais lugares do que vocês." – provocou ela.

"Isso eu duvido. E como você se sente? Quero dizer... Você está feliz?"

"Gosto dessa época, gosto da casa da árvore, gosto dos meus amigos. Às vezes até gosto de correr dos raptors. Estou feliz sim. E agora mais ainda porque vocês voltaram."

"Que bom, Finn."

"Vocês vão ficar, não é?"

"Se vocês nos quiserem de volta..."

"Se quisermos? O laboratório ainda está no mesmo lugar." – A moça levantou de súbito e correu até uma parede, voltando em seguida – "E isso aqui é seu, Roxton."

O caçador sorriu ao receber seu chapéu de volta. Examinou-o com cuidado até finalmente colocá-lo.

"Como ficou?"

"Perfeito, como sempre." – George sorriu ao ver o amigo.

Era uma sensação tão boa, e ao mesmo tempo tão curiosa, voltar à casa da árvore.

Os três permaneceram conversando à mesa por mais algum tempo, até que Roxton levantou-se.

"É melhor procurar Malone. Não acho uma boa idéia ele andar desarmado pelo platô."

"Vou com você."

"Esperem por mim." – completou Finn – "As armas estão no mesmo lugar de sempre."

"Eu pego." – John ofereceu-se.

George escutou o elevador, e já esperava pelo jornalista que obviamente não encontrara...

"Verônica?" – A moça parou, olhando para os dois homens sem se deter em nenhum deles. Parecia não acreditar no que via. Challenger aproximou-se.

"Olá, querida. Será que você ainda aceita receber exploradores?"

Não se contendo, ela abraçou o emocionado cientista.

"Esta casa é de vocês."

Depois olhou para John, e foi a vez dele envolvê-la em um carinhoso abraço.

"Que saudades, minha amiga."

"Senti sua falta, Roxton."

Finalmente a moça levantou a cabeça, olhando a sua volta. Procurava alguma coisa.

"Ned?"

"Malone está muito bem."

Ela suspirou. Mesmo não tendo voltado com Challenger e Roxton, saber que Ned estava vivo lhe trazia um alívio que já havia perdido a esperança de um dia sentir. Após alguns segundos, procurou recompor-se.

"Vocês comeram?"

"Estamos muito bem, Verônica." – sorriu o caçador – "Mas tem um jornalista que saiu a sua procura, e é melhor você achá-lo antes que ele se meta em encrencas."

Ela demorou um pouco até entender, e sem se despedir entrar rapidamente no elevador.

* * *

Malone fechou o portão. Ao virar, seu coração quase parou ao perceber Verônica à saída do elevador.

Observou a moça, ao mesmo tempo em que andava muito devagar na direção dela. Ela parecia em transe e mal respirava.

O rapaz aproximou-se. Nunca havia visto um olhar tão angustiado.

Verônica fechou os olhos quando ele acariciou seu rosto, mas praticamente não se mexeu. Esperou alguns segundos, até inclinar a cabeça para o lado, prendendo levemente a mão do rapaz com o ombro. Parecia temer que nada daquilo fosse real. Finalmente ela abriu os olhos. Levou a mão até o rosto do jornalista, sentindo a aspereza da barba por fazer.

Ned, que sempre teve a certeza de que seria ele a procurar abrigo e alento em sua força, surpreendeu-se ao vê-la tão vulnerável.

Carinhosamente, puxou-a para si em um abraço, que ela retribuiu ao mesmo tempo que chorava mansamente, aconchegada junto a seu peito.

* * *

Challenger, Roxton, Malone, Verônica e Finn dedicaram-se à reorganização de sua pequena família.

A casa da árvore necessitava de pequenos reparos, e eles de atividades que pudessem compartilhar. Começaram com um multirão onde consertaram o telhado, fizeram uma faxina cuidadosa em todos os cômodos, tendo um atenção especial com o aposento que Roxton e Malone dividiam, e com o laboratório e quarto de Challenger que há muito não eram limpos com tanto esmero.

Roxton e Verônica saíam para caçar, e muitas vezes Finn os acompanhava. Mas invariavelmente transformavam a atividade em uma disputa, e a garota do futuro gostava de observá-los naquela curiosa batalha, até que os dois faziam com que ela se juntasse a eles, e a competição passava a ser entre os três.

Challenger e Malone ocuparam-se na reforma do moinho de vento, que sofreu adaptações para que também servisse para a moagem de café e trigo. E com os progressos de Finn na leitura, George ficou feliz em ensinar-lhe mais a respeito da ciência.

Ned e Verônica também dedicavam bastante tempo um ao outro. Tinham muitas coisas a conversar. Acima de tudo queriam, mais do que nunca, estar juntos. Mesmo sabendo que ninguém tinha dúvidas sobre até que ponto havia chegado o relacionamento dos dois, quando na casa da árvore, cada um se recolhia a seu próprio aposento. Imaginavam que seus amigos, especialmente Challenger, pudessem se sentir de alguma forma desconfortáveis.

* * *

"Posso acompanhá-la?"

Verônica sorriu ao ver Challenger já vestido e pronto àquela hora da manhã. Costumava caminhar, pegar algumas frutas ou cuidar das flores no túmulo do pai e de Marguerite logo pela manhã, mas raramente o fazia acompanhada.

"Claro. Não quer tomar seu café antes?"

"Não. Tomamos depois." – sorriu o cientista.

Durante a caminhada, desfrutaram da agradável companhia um do outro, e dividiram algumas impressões a respeito do platô, como sempre faziam.

"Não me entenda mal, Challenger. Você sabe que adoro sua companhia, mas acho que veio comigo por algum motivo especial."

"Você me conhece muito bem." – Challenger riu, e eles sentaram, aproveitando o delicioso ar da manhã – "Me perdoe tocar no assunto, mas..." – fez uma pausa e limpou a garganta tentando encontrar as palavras certas – "...eu sei que não é da minha conta, nem de ninguém, mas percebemos que Ned tem ido para o seu quarto no meio da noite."

Veronica enrubesceu.

"Challenger..."

"Por favor, deixe-me continuar. Você e Malone são adultos e se amam. Não estamos em Londres, e vocês não devem explicações a quem quer que seja."

"Não queriamos que vocês se sentissem constrangidos."

"Fico feliz que vocês se preocupem conosco, e admito que, se fosse há alguns anos atrás, certamente isso aconteceria. E certamente eu jamais teria a coragem de estar conversando a este respeito com você. Mas não hoje. Se vocês realmente desejam ficar juntos, então fiquem juntos. Acredite quando digo que nada me deixará mais feliz. E tenho certeza de que todos pensam assim."

A moça riu, ainda encabulada.

"Obrigada, Challenger."

* * *

O caçador partiu alguns dias depois de Verônica ter conversado com Ned a respeito de seu diálogo com Challenger, e de todos terem finalmente ajudado o casal a se instalar de forma mais confortável.

Roxton achou importante que os dois passassem alguns dias sozinhos, e convenceu Finn a levar Challenger em uma de suas viagens de treinamento até as amazonas. O mais difícil foi convencer o cientista a deixar suas experiências de lado, mesmo que por um breve período. Ele ainda argumentou que ficaria quieto em seu laboratório, mas John foi categórico.

"George. Escolha. Ou você passa uns dias com Finn e as amazonas, ou eu te arrasto comigo sem destino certo."

O cientista foi rápido na resposta.

"Amazonas."

John lembrou-se de algumas pessoas que encontrara ao longo dos anos no platô, e decidiu revê-los.

Entre outros, visitou os Hagens, agora governados por uma liderança legítima e justa, e também Pakim e as crianças cujas casas já haviam sido construídas nas árvores. Ambas as comunidades haviam prosperado graças, entre outras coisas, à sua ajuda e à ajuda de seus amigos.

Passou alguns dias com Adama, que continuava a viver sozinha. Ao contrário da ultima vez em que os recebera com um dardo tranquilizante, ela lhe deu abrigo por alguns dias, e ele lhe retribuiu com preciosa ajuda nos afazeres cotidianos. Ambos se divertiram com amistosas conversas à lareira.

Mas após despedir-se, o caçador refletiu. Quem choraria por aquela velha senhora quando ela se fosse?

Roxton chegou ao próximo povoado no fim da tarde. Andara o dia inteiro, e estava cansado e faminto.

"Ei, ei, ei." - fingindo-se assustado, o caçador levantou os braços quando o menino se aproximou, apontando-lhe um pequeno galho de árvore – "Por favor, não me machuque."

"Quem é você?" - o garoto perguntou, ousado.

"É difícil responder enquanto alguém tão corajoso quanto você esteja me apontando uma arma. Como é o seu nome, pequeno guerreiro?"

O menino estufou o peito

"Meu nome é Cassius. Como meu pai."

O caçador abaixou-se em frente ao garoto.

"Cassius. Conheci o seu pai, e ele foi um grande guerreiro, assim como você um dia o será." - o caçador apertou a pequena mão de Cassius - "Meu nome é John Roxton."

"Lord John Roxton." – escutou. Depois levantou-se, cumprimentando a lider dos Tintas, que se aproximava.

"Apenas John Roxton. Olá, Tarya."

A moça olhou para o garoto.

"Parece que você já conheceu Cassius."

"Ele é muito esperto. E se parece muito com o pai."

"Obrigada. O que o trás por aqui?"

"Tenho viajado pelo platô revendo amigos."

"Está só de passagem ou podemos lhe oferecer a hospitalidade dos Tintas? Mas devo lhe avisar que estamos na época da colheita, e sempre precisamos de ajuda extra. Então, é melhor pensar bem antes de responder." – ela sorriu.

"Será uma honra poder ajudar." - respondeu ele.

"Como sabe, costumamos nos reunir às refeições. Pode deixar suas coisas na mesma choupana que ocuparam anteriormente, e juntar-se a nós."

Pegando a criança pela mão, Tarya conduziu o caçador pela aldeia.

"E como estão o professor Challenger e Verônica?"...

* * *

Roxton retornou à casa da árvore quase um mês depois, onde passou mais quinze dias com seus amigos exploradores, para logo em seguida voltar à aldeia dos Tintas. Queria aprender um pouco mais sobre a pesca. O caçador tinha grande prazer no trabalho braçal, e gostava de sair ao amanhecer e retornar com a canoa cheia de peixes ao entardecer. Haviam derrotado os Hikaris uma vez, mas, apesar de pacatos, deveriam estar preparados para defender-se quando precisassem. Auxiliado por seu fiel aprendiz, o pequeno Cassius, John tomou para si a responsabilidade de ensinar tudo o que sabia aos aldeões. Os Tintas permaneceriam cordiais com seus amigos, mas atentos a seus inimigos.

Com o passar do tempo, Roxton deixou de ser um morador da casa da árvore para tornar-se uma visita muito querida.

* * *

Verônica ficaria ausente por alguns dias com os Zangas e não encontraria com o amigo, então, confortavelmente sentados na varanda após o jantar, coube a Ned questionar o caçador.

"Verônica comentou sobre uma coisa que ela gostaria de lhe falar da próxima vez que você viesse à casa da árvore. Como ela não está, vou me arriscar a receber uma má resposta."

"Fale, Malone." – o homem estava curioso, mas relaxado.

"Você... e... Tarya... quero dizer." – o jornalista hesitou. Roxton olhou para ele.

"Malone. Depois de tudo o que passamos juntos, você ainda tem alguma dúvida de que pode perguntar o que quiser?"

"Você contou tudo a ela, Roxton?"

"A primeira coisa que eu e Tarya fizemos, ao perceber que poderíamos nos tornar importantes um para o outro, foi conversar sinceramente." – Roxton pensou por alguns instantes – "Tarya sabe que jamais amarei alguém como amo Marguerite, assim como sei que ela jamais amará alguém como ama Cassius. Mas eles estão mortos, e nenhum de nós dois pode ter o passado de volta. Porém, temos um presente e queremos ter um futuro."

Malone ergueu o copo em um brinde.

"Que você seja muito feliz, meu amigo."

E no dia seguinte, Roxton voltou para a aldeia dos Tintas, enquanto a casa da árvore voltava à sua rotina.

* * *

_Epílogo_

Após mais de um mês longe da casa da árvore, Roxton sorriu ao ver Verônica caminhando pela mata alguns metros adiante. Deteve-se observando-a por alguns segundos. Anos antes havia encontrado uma moça forte e solitária, que se transformara em uma bela mulher. E agora, com mais de oito meses de gravidez, ela parecia mais radiante do que nunca. Correu até ela, tomando-lhe a sacola que carregava.

"Você sabe muito bem que não pode carregar peso. Não vai fazer bem nem para você e nem para o bebê. Já pensou se aparecesse um t-rex ou um raptor?" – Reprovou ele, para rapidamente abrandar a expressão.

"Ned passa o tempo todo me vigiando para que eu não saia sozinha, e quando consigo fugir sem que ele perceba, acabo encontrando você."

"Ele está certo. Imagino que aquele jornalista esteja mais nervoso do que nunca. Quanto tempo falta?"

"Duas, no máximo três semanas. Acho que esta foi minha última escapada." – sorriu ela, sentando-se em um tronco. Roxton fez o mesmo, já pegando uma laranja na mochila que carregava, cortando em quatro partes e dividindo-a entre os dois.

"Como estão Challenger e Finn?"

"Eles não param mais em casa. Challenger continua a acompanhar Finn até as Amazonas, e agora insiste que ela não pode andar pela selva sem que ele vá junto. Só que passam dias fora, e cada vez mais frequentemente Finn tem voltado sozinha. Disse que Challenger e Selena têm tido conversas cada vez mais reservadas e educativas sobre os avanços da ciência..."

Roxton deu uma sonora gargalhada ao observar o sorriso matreiro de Verônica.

Ficaram ali por alguns instantes, apreciando a belíssima paisagem da primavera no platô, e sentindo a deliciosa brisa da tarde.

"Como você está, Roxton?"

"Bem melhor do que mereço."

"E Tarya?"

"Ela se tornou uma boa amiga e companheira. Uma sobrevivente, como todos nós." – Verônica segurou a mão do pensativo caçador, que após uma pausa continuou – "As chuvas castigaram aquela região e temos tido muito trabalho na aldeia. Estamos fazendo alguns reparos. Voltei para pegar algumas ferramentas, se você puder emprestar, é claro."

"Desde quando precisa perguntar?"

"Eu sei. Estava brincando. Se não houver problemas, passarei a noite na casa da árvore e amanhã cedo volto para lá."

A jovem mal teve tempo de mostrar seu desapontamento, antes que ele continuasse.

"Mas não se preocupe. Estarei aqui quando o bebê nascer. Posso trazer Tarya também? Ela quer rever você e Challenger, e conhecer Malone e Finn. E vocês também conheceriam o pequeno Cassius."

"Eu gostaria muito." – sorriu ela, ao ver o amigo tão tranquilo.

"Você sabe que não sou de sentir essas coisas, mas algo me diz que talvez você encontre sua mãe muito em breve."

"Queria tanto que ela estivesse aqui quando a criança nascesse." – ela respondeu, com uma mistura de tristeza e esperança.

"Algum palpite? Se é menino ou menina?"

"Challenger preparou uma de suas fórmulas infalíveis e queria que eu bebesse. Jurou que, dependendo da minha reação, descobriria o sexo do bebê, porém achei melhor não tentar." – riu ela.

"Sábia decisão."

"Ned sempre chama de 'ele', mas a curandeira Zanga tem certeza absoluta de que é uma menina."

"Já escolheram o nome?"

"Bem, se for menino terá o nome do pai do Ned."

"E se for menina?"

Verônica virou-se para ele, encarando-o e dirigindo um olhar terno para o amigo, que compreendeu de imediato.

"Eu posso?" – ele perguntou, emocionado.

A moça pegou a mão do caçador, colocando-a sobre sua barriga. Roxton cumprimentou suavemente.

"Olá, pequena Marguerite..."

**FIM**

**R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W!**

_Referências: Tribute, Nectar, Amazons, The Guardian, Into The Fire._


End file.
